Buscando una princesa
by CeciFanWinx
Summary: mi primer fic. va a contar una nueva mision de las Winx, donde la vida de Flora tomara un nuevo rumbo. Ellas deben vencer a las trix y 3 magos poderosos que intentan adueñarse de magix, al obsorver los 4 poderes mas fuertes. soy malisima para summary, leanlos, es especial los fans de la paraja FxH. (cambie un par de caps)
1. Chapter 1- Noticias inesperadas

Es mi primera historia, esta es una pequeña reseña, la historia va a girar en torno a una profecía, que la llamare, la profecía de la princesa perdida, la historia se va a ubicar a unos dos años, teniendo las chicas 21, menos Roxy que es la menor después de la quinta temporada del Winx Club, por lo que tendrán casi todas tendrán una nueva transformación. En esta historia se pondrá en juego la relacion de Flora y Helio. Vale aclarar también que participaran Daphne, Roxy y la Princesa Kristal (esta ocasionalmente), Nabu, las pixies y las Trix con nuevos alidos que son 3 magos que llamaremos Laton, Max y Macro.

Espero que les guste =D

NO SOY DUEÑA DEL WINX CLUB.

**Buscando una princesa**

Luego de la terrible batalla que habían enfrentado, todas las Winx exceptuando Flora tenían una nueva transformación el guardianix, que era una de las 3 transformaciones más alta.

Flora estaba llorando en su cama diciéndoles a sus amigas – "Lo siento, he puesto a todas en peligro por ser una cobarde"

Bloom acariciándole el largo pelo le responde-"somos hadas, sabemos protegernos, y somos un grupo, estamos para apoyarnos"

Stella-"pero para de llorar porque me vas a hacer llorar y eso no es bueno para mi piel ni para mi futuro bebe"

Las Winx despues de consolar a Flora empezaron a reírse, contando y historias y luego bajaron a cenar. Luego de esto se fueron a dormir, mañana seria un día que jamás olvidarían.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y todas se preparaban para el desayuno, pero Flora no quería ir, no se sentía muy bien

Bloom le dijo a su amiga- "vamos Flora quizás el desayuno te haga mejor, además hay que ir a Fontana Roja, para el cierre del año y la graduación de los chicos"

"Dale Flora bajemos" decia Stella con cara de muerta de hambre "además la cena de ayer no era para nada rico"

Justo había entrado Layla, y se echo a reír recordando que Stella se había comido dos platos y dijo -"mira quien habla, la que repitió el plato"

Entran Roxy y Daphne y les dicen que bajen que Tecna y Musa las están esperando. Bajan todas juntas y luego se sientan a desayunar. En la mitad del desayuno Flora no se siente bien y va a la enfermería. Layla muy preocupada corre tras ella y la acompaña.

Las chicas muy preocupadas empezaron a hablar sobre lo que había sucedió

Musa con cara de sorprendida, porque Flora nunca se enferma, les dice a las chicas –"¿Qué le abra pasado a Flora?"

Roxy dice pensando-"capaz la cena de ayer le cayó mal"

Pero eso es ilógico, ella apenas toco su cena-responde Tecna

Es verdad-dice Daphne- además hubiera tomado algún te hierbas.

Bueno quizás sea solo una pequeña gripe y no se dio cuenta-dice Stella con la boca llena mientras comía su manzana

Bueno chicas no se preocupen después hablo con ella a ver que le paso, sigamos desayunando que hay que ir a ver a los chicos!- exclama Bloom con una linda y tranquila sonrisa

Mientras tanto en la enfermería-

¿Niña que te anda pasando? - pregunta Ophelia, la enfermera

Es que tuve unas horribles ganas de vomitar esta mañana- dice Flora

Sí, pero también te mareastes hoy a la mañana- advierte Layla

Luego de examinarla por unos minutos la enfermera le dice a Flora- no es nada grave, pero si un poco delicado

Flora- no entiendo. ¿que tengo?

Ophelia-¿Cuándo ha sido tu último periodo?

Flora- ni idea, pero ahora que lo pienso, hace mas de un mes que no me vino-luego penso y la mira sorprendida-espere no, no puede ser eso

Ophelia-lo es querida, vas a ser mamá, debes de tener unas 6 semanas de embarazo

Flora con cara de sorprendida dice- No, no, no esto no puede ser posible, no puede estar pasando- empezando a llorar un poco- ¿y si él no quiere tener un bebe?, ¿si me pasa algo?, ayer pude haber muerto, no, no es posible debe ser un error.-

Hey, tranquila amiga-le dice Layla mientas Flora seguía exclamando sus preguntas- esto es una bendicion, y una responsabilidad, es una de las cosas mas lindas de la vida, y vamos a estar para apoyarte pase lo que pase. ycon respecto al padre no sabrás que pasara hasta que le preguntes, debes ser valiente Flo, pero primero debemos ir a comentarle esto a Faragonda, debe estar al tanto de la situación

Está bien, vallamos, pero prométeme que no le vas a decir esto a nadie-le dice Flora abrazandola, con sus ojitos humedecidos por tal noticia

Lo hare, pero vayamos a ver a Faragonda ahora mismo, le dice Layla

Iré yo sola, creo que puedo hacerlo, le dice más calmada Flora. En el pasillo ambas toman su ruta

Layla al entrar a la habitación ve, como si hubiese pasado un huracán y grita- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Y se escucha la voZ de Tecna- creo que es muy lógico decir que ha pasado el huracán Stella

Y todas se rieron, y se escuchan los gritos de Stella- no sé que ponerme! Necesito ayuda!

Entran Musa y Roxy, y se quedan estupefactas por el desorden del cuarto, luego Roxy pregunta - ¿Cómo entra tanta ropa en ese ropero?

Eso es fácil, con magia-dice Musa-pero lo que es peor ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu ropa? pregunta.

Nose esto del embarazo no me ayuda mucho-dice Stella, intentando ponerse un vestido que claramente no le entraba.

Y entra Daphne dándole un vestido suelto estilo solerito anaranjado y le dice sonriendo- ponte este, con un par de arreglos te quedara perfecto, además el color pega bien con nuestro color de pelo.

mientras tanto En la habitación de Layla se escucha su voz diciendo-chicasme dan una mano -refiriéndose a Bloom y Tecna

Y estas entran diciendo-¿qué quieres?

Me ayudan a buscarle la ropa a Flora, mientras me termino de preparar-exclama Layla

Si, obvio- dice Bloom

Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo esta Flora?- Pregunta Tecna

Bien, no era nada para alarmarse, quédense tranquilas, solo fue a buscar algo para comer, pero ya venía- les responde Layla, mirando para otro lado, porque no le gusta mentirles a las chicas.

En ese momento, en la dirección, Faragonda hablaba con Saladino

Saladino- esto no es para nada bueno, estamos todos en peligro, hay que estar alerta, y avisarle a escucha que alguien toca la puerta,

Debo cortar, alguien llama, en la ceremonia hablamos bien del tema- dijo Faragonda mientras cortaban la llamanda-Adelante, ¿Quién es?-pregunto

Soy yo, Flora, dice ella.

¿Que pasa querida? Le pregunta mirándola a los ojos

Es que tengo que decirle algo muy importante y me da miedo-dice la morena

¿que es? ¿que paso?¿estan todos bien?-pregunto Faragonda con una mirada preocupada

es es, es que estoy em-embarazada, dice Flora mirando para abajo un poco avergonzada.

pero si esa es una hermosa noticia la que me has dado-dice Faragonda con cara de alegría pero todavia preocupada, sabiendo que justo en ese momento no era buena ocasión para ella y Stella estar así- yo calculo que Stella les ha contado todo sobre cómo cambia la rutina, y vos lo has observado, asique nada de arriesgarse innecesariamente y limitar el uso de la magia, ah y te recomiendo que primero hables con Helio por que se viene un cambio para los dos y por supuesto con las chicas así tienes su apoyo.

Lo hare, dice Flora, solo es que tengo un poco de miedo, por la reacción.

No tengas miedo, el debe saberlo-le dice Faragonda- si es necesario que te ayude Chatta,es tu pixie, es como tu hermana, ademas de que es muy buena hablando, pero recuerda es algo que debes hacer

Ambas se ríen un poco, ahora vete a cambiar que se hará tarde, dice Faragonda, y Flora sale corriendo a su cuarto a prepararse. Cuando entra a su cuarto, ve toda la ropa preparada y ve a Layla y a Bloom, preparada para ayudarla a cambiar rápido, mientas las demás hadas preparaban a las pixies.

**continuara...**

Esta historia la tengo casi terminada en la compu, asique voy a subir casi todos los capitulos hoy. espero que les guste y perdon por la forma de escribir es que no me acostumbro a uno todavia. muchas gracas


	2. Chapter 2- Una graduación con problemas

**aca sigo con mi historia, no se que quiere decir eso de calificacion asique le mande la primera que vi XD**

**espero que les guste.**

**no soy dueña de Winx Club**

**una graduciacion con problemas**

Cuando ya se había puesto el vestido, Flora llorando dice- no no puedo ir, no puedo asumir esto.

¿Que es lo que pasa?, le pregunta Bloom.

eh eh, nada Bloom nada-dijo rapidamete la castaña

Flora, algo te pasa te conzco desde hace mas de 7 años, compartimos habitacion por mas de 5-dijo la pelirroja- soy tu amiga y voy a estar aca para apoyarte asi que ahora dime ¿que te pasa?

Es ... es- es -cerro los ojos la morena, tomo una respiracion profunda y finalmente dijo-es que estoy embarazada, y tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar

Ey, flora no pasa nada somos tus amigas- dice Layla

Y eso era para no alarmarse, ni nada- le dice Bloom a Layla

es que le dije que me prometa que no se lo diría a nadie, que sea un secreto.-dijo Flora

Esta bien, pero venis con nosotras, ademas va ser lindo y si no te sientes segura no hables, nosotras vamos a estar ahí para ayudarte- dijo Bloom

Mmmm...Bueno, esta bien- dijo Flora-gracias por ayudarme, son las mejores amigas que pude tener. Mientras seguían charlando, Flora termino de arreglarse y estaban todas listas leyendo un libro de hechizos de hadas,

Daphne dijo- miren este, es para pedir ayuda y dice que cuando lo pronuncias sale una bengala disparada que hace muchoruido y dibuja el elemento que posees como magia, para que suceda hay que pronunciar, Animax de auxilio.

Bueno es bastante fácil de recordar-dijo Stella riéndose

Si justo para vos es-ríe Musa

Bueno chicas hora de irnos esta acá el micro que nos lleva-añade Tecna.

Y todas bajaron corriendo, porque no querían perder la fiesta.

Una vez que llegaron a Fontana Roja, se encontraron con sus novios.

Stella se abalanzo sobre Brandon y este hizo mucha fuerza para no caerse porque no quería lastimar ni a su novia y a su futuro hijito, luego se besaron.

Musa corrió hacia Riven y este la levanto, para hacerla enojar porque sabía que la incomodaba.

Bloom se acerco a Sky y le abrazo deseándole suerte y luego se besaron tiernamente.

Layla saludo a Nabu con un gran beso.

Flora se acerco tímidamente a Helio, y cuando este le dijo una palabra dulce, ella se sonrojo y él aprovecho para darle un beso cortito pero dulce, luego Flora le dijo a Helio - después debemos hablar-

Luego de este saludo todos fueron para adentro y Daphne y Roxy llevaban a las pixies y cuidaban que Piff no se durmiera en vuelo. Fueron todos juntos hasta las gradas, charlando y riéndose, y luego los chicos se fueron a prepararse para el espectáculo.

Mientras el espectáculo comenzaba, Griffin, Faragonda y Saladino, hablaban

Griffin- la desaparición de las Trix y los magos, va a traer muchos problemas

Saladino- debemos estar preparados para cualquier sorpresa.

Faragonda- y hay que averiguar que traman

En ese mismo momento Diaspro, la ex novia de Sky, y Krystal, quien estaba enamorada de Helio, hablaban, pero luego una gran nube negra apareció sobre Fontana Roja cuando los Especialistas hacían su presentación, y detrás de una tormenta aparecieron las Trix, y empezaron a atacar a todos.

Las chicas se transformaron en Guardianix, a excepción de Flora que se transformó en Sirenix y Roxy en Belivix. Y comenzaron a atacar.

Las Winx preguntaron- ¿Qué quieren?

Trix- Venganza, todos van a pagar por lo que hicieron.

Las Trix enviaron monstruos oscuros a atacar.

Musa- sonido ultrasónico.

Stella- lluvia solar

Layla-esferas de plasma

Flora vio que había dos chiquitos atrapados y que Stormy los pensaba matar, y se interpuso en el disparo fatal que la hirió gravemente,

¡Flora!- gritaron Bloom y Layla y se acercaron llorando pero luego se vio una luz verde muy brillante y se vio la transformación de Flora en Guardianix, ya que este se conseguía con la sacrificación por personas que ni siquiera conocias, muy parecido al Enchantrix, luego libero a los pequeños y los entrego a su padre.

Bloom- cuidado es una trampa-dijo cuando vio los Especialistas y las restantes Winx que luchaban con los monstruos

Darcy e Icy con una risa malvada fueron a agarrar a Kristal. Icy estaba feliz diciendo, ya casi lo conseguimos, pensando en el plan

**_Flashback del plan_**

_Trix - los magos dijeron - hay un poder muy grande con el dominaremos el universo magix, son el poder de 4 princesas, una de Andros que domina el mar, una de Domino que posee las llamas del Dragón, la otra la princesa de Solaria que domina el poder del sol y la luna y por últimos la princesa de Linphea que domina naturaleza y animales._

_Las trix se alegraron y dijeron- son Bloom, Stella, Layla y Krystal, podemos empezar por kristal, es novata, y no tiene la protección de las Winx, ni les cae bien_

_Los magos le dijeron con una sonrisa diabolica- ataquen en el festival de Fontana Roja, estarán distraídos y no notaran su entrada hasta que sea demasiado tarde._

**_Fin Flashback_**

Helio al ver que se disponían a atacar a Krystal corrió a ayudarla y con sus sogas mágicas tiro a Darcy y Icy junto con Stormy cuando estaban distraídas, y las 3 hechizeras cayeron al suelo

Las Winx se dispusieron a atacarlas con una convergencia Guardianix, cuando ellas desaparecieron en una niebla oscura.

Stella cansada dice- malditas Trix, me hicieron trabajar más de la cuenta, necesito comer algo ahora mismo

Todos se rieron.

Bloom se acerco a Flora y le dijo- ya es hora de que lo sepa, pudiste haber muerto... otra vez

Layla se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Bloom, y le dijo-nosotras estamos acá para apoyarte pase, lo que pase. Anda y cuentale a Chatta primero si te da más confianza.

Flora-gracias chicas, ahora ha llegado el momento, y lo debo hacer sola y el deberia haber sido el primero

Musa y Tecna- ¿qué paso?, ¿de qué nos perdimos?-interrogaron a Bloom y Layla

Layla y Bloom- nosotras no podemos decirles, Flora lo va a hacer,cuando el momento llegue, a nosotras no nos corresponde.

Los Especialistas: ey denle, dígannos.

Bloom- no, no ahora. Pero confíen en nosotras.

Stella- eyy Floraaa-grito Stella a ver que Flora salía corriendo

¡ay dios!fue horrible lo vi todo- dijo la pixie de Bloom con una cara de shock

¿Qué paso?-pregunto rapidamente a la pequeña, al ver como corria su morena amiga

Lockette- Flora, se estaba acercando a Helio, cuando vio que Krystal y el se besaron.-

Roxy- vamos con ella necesita nuestra ayuda. Y salieron todas corriendo detrás de ella. Cuando la alcanzan

Flora- chicas necesito estar sola, por favor

Las chicas la miraron- ¿estás segura?

Si si-les replico Flora y se fue caminando, en dirección al bosque oscuro.

En ese momento Helio y Krystal hablaban

Helio ¿Qué has hecho?, ¿te volviste loca?

Krystal- lo siento mucho, fui una idiota, yo se que a la única que quieres es a Flora. Perdóname, ahora mismo iré a buscarla para aclarar las cosas

Helio- si la pierdo, juro que nunca te perdonare, Nunca!

Flora, encontró un árbol, y se sentó en el, para pensar, mientras seguía llorando.

Flora hablando a sí misma- ¿y ahora qué hago?, yo lo sabia nunca debí enamorarme, yo sabía que él quería mas a Krystal que a mí, fui una torpe. Ahora por más que me duela, debo velar sola por mi futuro hijo, y lo mejor será que lo haga libre de magia, viviendo en un mundo normal, aunque eso signifique dejar a las Winx y a Miele. Yo soy insignificante en el grupo, nadie se preocupare.- luego de esto con magia trajo su libro de hechizos y buscando uno, encontró uno que decía como vivir sin magia, pero sin entregarla, sino guardarla en un lugar especial, para volver a recuperarla luego o donarla a un familiar o amigo.

Cuando estaba quitándose poder, escucho unos gritos que decían- "Auxilio, auxilio". Sabiendo que todavía tenía poder porque recién empezaba a traspasarlo, se transformo y fue a ayudar a esa voz misteriosa que aclamaba por ayuda.

Cuando llego vio a Krystal luchando con 3 magos oscuros

Laton -ríndete princesita, no tienes escapatoria, tu poder será nuestro,

Max- y luego los poderes de 3 hadas princesas mas también, y dominaremos el universo- con una risa malvada.

Macro-Ríndete! Estas exhausta, hadita!

Flora, haciendo un escudo protector, aunque ya estaba un poco cansada porque no tenía al 100% su poder- Kri-Krystal, ¿qué haces acá?

Krystal- Yo solo vine a buscarte para pedirte perdón, lo arruine, y no fue mi intención. Helio solo te quiere a ti, yo no soy nada para él.

Flora, haciendo mucha fuerza y atacando- fuerza de la naturaleza- y se dispararon un par de esferas verdes que dieron en dos magos.- pero no entiendo, ¿para qué te quieren?-le pregunto a Krystal

Krystal-quieren mi poder y el de 3 hadas princesas para dominar el universo.

Flora penso– deben de buscar a Bloom, Layla y Stella que tienen los poderes mas fuertes del universo y sus mundo son de los mas importantes

En ese momento fueron atacadas por un hechizo, que las saco volando.

Flora cansada, vio a Krystal tirada, y dijo, escudo protector, y lanzo un escudo contra ella. y pensó- no voy a resistir mucho tiempo, necesito ayuda, y recordó el hechizo del que hablo Daphne, esa mañana y dijo- Animax de auxilio- y una bengala en verde en forma de flor, subió al cielo, viéndose por todos lados. Flora siguió luchando y protegiendo a Krystal con lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas, cuidado su pancita de los ataques de los magos

En fontana roja, las chicas estaban con sus chicos cuando se vio la bengala

Tecna grito- ¿Qué es eso?

Daphne dijo- debe ser el hechizo de hoy a la mañana.

Musa con cara de desesperada- oh no, Flora debe estar en problemas

Bloom- vamos Winx a transformarse

Chicas tengo un problema- dijo Stella- estoy cansada para transformarme ahora, no resistiré mucho, voy con los chicos y me transformo alla.

Tecna- y eso es muy lógico.

Roxy- vayamos antes de que sea tarde.

Las Winx salieron volando, y los especialistas fueron atrás en sus motos voladoras. En un momento se escucho un grito de ayuda, gritando Krystal, y se vio un círculo oscuro, estilo portal transdimensional donde se veía como la metían a Krystal ahí adentro.

Daphne- cuidado eso es un hechizo que absorbe la magia, es uno de los mas potentes que vi en mi vida

Cuando llegaron vieron a Flora tirada, muy cansada pero transformada, intentado recuperarse.

¿Flora estas bien?- pregunto Sky

Si si, vayan a ayudar a las chicas.

En ese momento aparecieron las Trix, la pelea se puso difícil. Flora se estaba recuperando y se puso en pie para ayudar.

Se unió con musa es hicieron una pequeña convergencia diciendo- Ataque músico-floral- y atacaron a Stormy. Flora se sentó, ese hechizo era bastante fuerte para su condición

Luego se escucha- Rayos solares-era Stella, luego cayó al suelo muy cansada, pero Brandon la agarro. Ya estaba de 6 meses y seguir luchando era muy difícil.

Stella y Flora se disponen a ayudar a los chicos con los monstruos oscuros, así usaban menos magia. Y Daphne y Bloom se disponían a atacar a unos de los hechiceros, mientras las demás luchaban con los dos restantes, cuando se escucha una explosión.

Lacon- El hechizo no absorvio los poderes de Krystal, parece que no es el poder que estabamos buscando.

Icy- ¿eso quiere decir, que ella no es la princesa?

Max- exacto, ahora debemos averiguar quién es la princesa

Darcy- conozco una profecía de una princesa de poderes naturales que se encuentra perdida, asi que debemos encontrarla

Macro- si nuestro trabajo acá termino, vayámonos. Y desaparecieron.

Roxy- no llegamos a agarrarla está muy lejos.

Flora- si hay una forma y dijo- arboles del bosque, atrápenla y tráiganla- y con fuerza voló apuntando al suelo, uso su magia para que las ramas crezcan y la traigan a donde estaba. Y cuando Krystal llego y los arboles la depositaron el suelo, ella estaba desmayada, y luego de esto Flora al estar tan exhausta y al usar tanta magia para ayudar a los arboles cayo desmayada des transformada, es decir en su ropa de civil, y fue agarrada por Layla.

Chicas, están exhausta, mejor vallamos a la enfermería de Alfea- dijo Bloom.

Stella-¿pero como la llevamos?

Layla- morphix – creo una camilla de morphix

Chicas esperen- dijo Timmy- estamos muy cerca de Fontana Roja llévenla ahí, y después las alcanzamos a Alfea en la nave.

Musa-genial, todas estamos todas cansadas, y Stella no va a volar ni 10 metros, miren como duerme.

Todas se rieron

Roxy- chicas no quiero interrumpir pero como llevamos a Krystal.

Layla- de misma manera que a Flora- e hizo una camilla mas de morphix.

Luego volando llevaban agarrando el morphix de Layla, Bloom y Layla a Flora, y Daphne y Roxy a Krystal, mientras las demás iban en las motos voladoras con los chicos.

Cuando llegaron a Fontana Roja, Griffin, Saladino y Faragonda esperaban a los chicos, junto con las pixies de conexión. Apenas llegan, al ver el estado de Flora inconsciente, de Krystal que se empezaba a despertar, y de Stella que estaba media pálida y apenas se podía mantener de pie, los directores preguntaron

Saladino- ¿están bien los demás? ¿Qué paso?

Griffin- ¿fueron las Trix?

Bloom- si fueron ellas, y 3 magos más. Querían absorber el poder de Krystal, pero el hechizo de poder la rechazo. Eso es lo único que sabemos, Krystal y Flora son las únicas que saben todo.

Musa- creo que uno se llama Lacon

Faragonda con una cara seria- está bien chicas, vamos a Alfea, todas necesitan descansar luego hablare con Krystal que ya está despertando. Faragonda abrió un portal y todas fueron a Alfea

Griffin- esto es serio Saladino, muy serio, si son los que estoy pensando.

Lose, Griffin, y temo que tendrán que buscar a la princesa perdida, como dice la profecía- respondió Saladino.

Si pero también temo, que atacan al planeta Linphea, y si están buscando los poderes del Sol y la Luna, la Llama del Dragón y el de las olas y mares, algunas de las Winx corren peligro.

Saladino- pero primero hay que ocuparse de la profecía de la princesa perdida de la naturaleza.

Luego de estos Griffin partió a Torre nubosa.

**continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3- La mision empieza

**aqui sigo con mi pequeña historia.**

**no soy dueña de Winx Club**

**La misión empieza**

habia pasado un dia desde el encuentro que tuvieron Flora y Krystal con los magos y Griffin, Saladino y Faragonda estaban hablando

toc toc, ¿se puede?-dijo Tecna

pasa querida-respondio Faragonda-¿en que te puedo ayudar?

venia a avisar que Flora ya desperto-respondio la chica del pelo corto

gracias Tecna, en unos minutos voy a ir a verla-respondio la directora

en la enfermeria

Faragonda- Flora querida, ¿estas mejor?

Flora-sisi, y adivino que quieres hablar de lo que paso.

Faragonda- no, quiero hablar de otra cosa, Krystal ya me ha contado lo que paso per ahora hay una misión nueva, y es encontrar a la princesa perdida de Linphea, pero necesito saber si te sentís en condiciones de ir.

Flora- a donde quiera que vayan las Winx yo iré.

Faragonda- pero debo decirte, no se será fácil, ellos querrán quitarles los poderes a Stella, Bloom y Layla. Todos estar en peligro, y debes preocuparte por tu bebe.

Flora- asumiré cualquier riesgo, con tal de ayudar

Faragonda- una última cosita, ¿tú has hecho el hechizo de la donación del poder?

Flora- si, lo hice, quería ir a vivir a la Tierra, como una persona normal. Mis poderes están en mi casa de Linphea, se los quería dar a mi hermanita Miele.

Faragonda- sabiendo de tu embarazo y tu falta de poder, necesitaras estas piedritas mágicas que te darán más fuerza cuando la necesites. ahora ve a tu habitación a prepararte, que parten en una hora.

Flora- ¿A dónde?

Faragonda- anda, y que te cuenten las chicas, se te hace tarde

Flora subió despacio, porque estaba un poco cansada, con su pixie Chatta. Al llegar a la habitación se escucho.

Flora, está bien, que alegría verte- exclamo con alegría Roxy. Luego llegaron todas las chicas y las pixies y se dieron un abrazo

Chicas, me alegro de verlas, pero ¿A dónde vamos? Cuéntenme de la misión mientras voy preparando todo lo que necesito, y algunas pociones que podemos necesitar- dijo Flora

¿Vas a ir? Le pregunto Tecna

No me lo perdería por nada- le dijo Flora

Bueno primero vamos a Domino, donde mis papas nos van a contar sobre una historia secreta de los anteriores reyes de Linphea o algo para averiguar quienes fueron

¿Pero no era la familia de Krystal, la familia real?- dijo Flora

No, nos dijo Faragonda que hay mentiras y secretos en la familia real, y mis papas deberian de saber eso- dijo Bloom

Y también vamos a ir a ver ese libro que sabe todo- grito Stella

Y de ahí veremos qué rumbo tomamos- dijo Tecna.

Pero como todas sabemos será peligroso- añadió Daphne- los magos están buscando los poderes de…

…Layla, Bloom y Stella- interrumpió Flora- ya me lo ha dicho Faragonda.

Roxy- ¡chicas los especialistas ya están acá!.

Bloom ¿me ayudas con esto?- le dijo Flora entregandole un bolso chico

¿Pero que tenes acá?- dijo Bloom

Algunas pociones contra plantas venenosas, algunas de energía, curación, etc. - dijo Flora

Todas bajaron y saludaron a los chicos, incluyendo los directores. luego aparecieron unas pequeñas haditas que habian ido luego de lo sucedido en Fontana Roja a su aldea a descansar y buscar unas cosas

¿nos extrañaron?-grito Chatta

solo fue un dia Chatta-respondio Musa

¿pero se pensaban ir sin nosotras?-pregunto Tune

Amore- es verdad no es justo, nosotras queremos ir, somos un grupo

Musa- chicas, esto es muy peligroso.

Stella- Amore, Musa tiene razón, acá van a estar más segura.

Digit- según mis cálculos, y memorias hemos hechos cosas mas peligrosas que este viaje, como cuando fuimos a la fortaleza de Darkar

Chatta- además somos buenas compañeras, y sabemos defendernos con nuestros nuevos poderes. Yo seque podemos ayudar. Además el viaje es largo, y todos necesitan hablar con alguien, y yo soy muy buena en eso. Y ser buena hablando me recuerda las vez que estuve hablando como3 horas con Lockette sobre lo que paso cuando eramos bebes…

Flora interrumpiendo a Chatta- Chatta este no es el momento de hablar de tus historias.

Bloom-¿chicas que dicen?

Winx - no hay problema!-dijeron todas juntas. Las pixies gritaron de felicidad

Helio se acerca a Flora, mientras ella empieza mientras ella caminava hacia la nave, y le dice-debemos hablar, es muy importante, debemos aclarar lo que paso.

Flora mirando para otro lado- está bien, pero luego de que termine la misión.

Flora se disponía a subir a la nave, cuando empieza a sentir un dolor insoportable, y empieza a gritar del dolor, arrodillada en el piso. Luego de unos segundos pasa lo mismo con Kristal, que se encontraba allí para entregarles un mapa muy detallado de Linphea.

Chatta vuela hacia ella- ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

Flora- duele, duele mucho, los arboles sufren.

Faragonda- como me lo temía deben estar atacando Linphea, y de ahi es la fuente de su poder, cuando pongan algun tipo de proteccion en su casa no va a doler pero estaran cansadas

Todos se acercaron y Flora dijo mientras seguía sufriendo- debo comunicarme con Miele, necesito saber como esta.

Bloom- esfera de los lugares muéstrame como esta Miele.

Miele estaba llorando y dice-¡mamá, mamá!

Flora- Miele ¿Qué paso?

Miele dijo mientras lloraba- mama murió, llego acá arrastrándose y me dijo que te diga que seas fuerte, que no todo es como creíamos

Flora- no, no tia no, no puede ser-dijo entre llantos

Faragonda- Miele, discúlpame, pero tenes que hacer una barrera de protección

Miele- no puedo lo intente, pero el árbol es muy grande.

Flora mientras lloraba, recordó lo de sus poderes- Miele-grito y luego continuo- en mi habitación dentro de una cajita hay una esfera de magia, quiero que la busques y eso hizo.

Miele dijo despues de unos pocos minutos- ya esta, la encontré.

Flora- ahora quiero que la abres y a la cuenta de 3 tiras la caja e intentando tocar mi mano tenesmos que hacer el hechizo de protección. 1 2 3

Flora y Miele- magia de las hierbas y naturaleza protege nuestro hogar.

Luego de unos instantes, Flora dejo de sentir dolor, pero estaba cansada, pero le dijo a Miele- cuando esto termine en Linphea, necesito que vayas a la casa de los vecinos de al lado. Ahí estarás segura. Ahora debo irme, cuídate hermanita, cuídate.

Musa- ¿Por qué dijiste tía, si Miele dijo mamá?

Flora dijo con un toque de nostalgia y tristeza - mi mama murió cuando tení años junto con mi papa, segun mi tia en un accidente, luego ella se hizo cargo de mí. Miele es mi prima, pero yo la trato como hermana, ella sabe la historia desde hace un año. Pero nos criamos como hermanas y eso somos. Hasta ahí llega nuestra amor, aunque sepamos la verdad, nosotras nos tratamos como hermanas.

Layla- ¿Por qué nunca nos constates?

Flora- para mi ella fue mi mamá, ella me crio, y ella me dio su amor y apoyo. ademas nunca crei la historia del accidente porque nunca pude ver sus cuerpos, entonces preferi creer que ella es mi mama, aunque si la vi por fotos

Todos se quedaron callados mirando Flora llorar, Bloom la abrazo y la consolaba.

Faragonda- chicos lamento mucho interrumpir, pero deben marcharse. Y todos subieron a la nave en silencio.

Durante la primera parte del vuelo todos estuvieron callados, y las pixies se sentaron en el regazo de sus hadas de conexión.

Luego Layla se acerco a Flora y le dijo- ¿estás bien? ¿Se te nota cansada? Usaste mucho poder y apenas te estabas recuperando, deberías dormir un rato.

Flora- está bien, voy a dormir, pero ¿te quedas conmigo?

Layla- si, para algo están las amigas- dejando a Piff con Chatta, fue a donde estaba Flora a hacerle compañía y Flora se acostó apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas.

Timmy puso la nave en automático. Todos fueron con sus novias.

Musa y Riven se acercaron ella empezó a llorar, y él la abrazo. Luego Musa mirándolo a los ojos le dijo- no puedo creer, es mi mejor amiga y siento que no conozco nada de ella. Tengo miedo, y si les pasa algo a las chicas, y si todo sale mal. No podría vivir si ellas.

Riven le dijo- no tengas miedo, todos estamos acá y nos protegeremos. Yo te amo y siempre te cuidare. Luego la beso.

Sky se acerco a Bloom y le dijo- ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

Bloom- no dejo de pensar que también están detrás de mí. Tengo miedo. Parecen muy fuertes, sino observa como dejaron Linphea.

Sky- amor no tengas miedo, nunca voy a dejar que te pase algo. Se abrazaron.

Brandon a Stella- cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tenes hambre o algo?

Stella rompiendo en llanto- no puedo, no voy a resistir, no rindo como siempre, y nunca me perdonaría si le pasa algo al bebe.

Brandon- cariño, tranquila, no te preocupes, así le haces daño al bebe y a ti. Estamos todos juntos y nos vamos a proteger. Además sos bastante fuerte. Hay que aguantar esos tacos.

Stella se ríe- bueno pensándolo bien, podrías conseguirme un poco de chocolate.

Se acerca Amore, que estaba con el resto de las pixies junto con Daphne y Roxy, y le dice- son tan tiernos, es tan lindo su amor

Todos al escuchar se ríen.

Timmy se acerca a Tecna y le pregunta- ¿Qué haces?

Tecna- estoy preocupada, esto es lo más peligroso que hemos hecho.

Timmy- son las Winx, son fuertes y nunca se rinden.

Layla se había levantado para ir a tomar algo y hablar con Nabu, pero luego se escuchan unos gemidos que dicen- ¿mamá?. ¿Tía?, no, no me dejen, no se vallan y un grito muy fuerte que dice- NOOO!

Layla dice- es Flora. Y se acerca para despertar a Flora, pero se da cuenta que se despertó sobre exaltada llorando.

Layla- Flora ¿Qué paso?

Flora llorando- tuve un sueño, fue horrible-

Bloom que se habia acercado despues de Layla- contanos

Flora- estaba soñando con mi mamá, o eso me dijo la mujer del sueño, se la notaba feliz, jugando con un bebe, también estaba mi tía, luego vi como ellas eran atacadas y la mujer le da la bebea a mi tía, y luego la atacan y mi tía grito- no hermana, no me dejes, luego de eso vi sos espíritus, yo estaba en un túnel y distingo que son ellas, me intento acercar a ellas y me dicen "_confía en vos, tenes un pasado oculto, es doloroso, tenes que ser fuerte, todo va a cambiar, y nada va a ser como antes, nada" _luego estas sombras se empiezan a desvanecerse hasta que desaparecen y me despierto

A todo esto el resto de las Winx y pixies habían escuchado el sueño. Y empiezan a hablar sobre el sueño

Daphne-se parecen a los sueños que te provocaba yo Bloom

Bloom- es verdad

Flora- pero no puede ser cierto ellas están muertas

Tecna- pero si las asesinaron algo de su alma queda vagando por ahí y con mucha fuerza pueden aparecer en sueños

Musa- además fueron similares a las palabras que te dijo Miele

Roxy- ¿y qué verdad será?

Chatta- solo lo sabremos cuando llegamos a Domino o lo que sea que encontremos o nos cuenten ahi

Aparece helio en donde estaban las chicas y dice- chicas estamos llegando.

Todas van a sus asientos, y Brandon dice- espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño viaje, ya estamos llegando, por favor abróchense sus cinturones.

**continuara...**

**gracias por leerlo. please Rewievs**


	4. Chapter 4- Primera parada: Domino

**continuacion de mi historia.**

**no soy dueña de Winx Club**

**Primera parada: Domino**

En el palacio real de Domino

Daphne y Bloom- mama, papa- dijieron con mucha alegria

Oritel- hijas mías, por fin han llegados- dijo abrazandolas el soberano de Domino

Marion dijo mirando al grupo - y por lo que veo, vinieron con compañía-

Winx, pixies y especialistas, haciendo una reverencia dijieron- buenos días su majestad

¿vienen solo para lo que me has llamado?- pregunto el rey

así es papa, y quisiéramos emprender la búsqueda ahora mismo-dijo la hija menor

Marion-por lo menos quédense a almorzar

Stella dijo con una sonrisa y tocandose la pancita-por mi está bien,su mejestad, nosotros morimos de hambre

Musa, riendo-que novedad, desde que estas embarazada, siempre comes

Todos se rieron. Luego la Reina Marion ordeno servir la mesa. Todos se sentaron en la mesa real y empezaron a comer

Riven mientras comia dijo- Flora, ¿le estás haciendo competencia a Stella en ver quien come más?

Flora, con cara de avergonzada respondio-¿eh? No no solo tengo hambre

Marion mira a Oritel y dice: ¿estuviste enferma, exhausta, o peleaste hace poco?

si hece un dia paso- respondio la morena clara

Oritel- es por eso tu apetito, estas recuperando fuerza

Luego de que están terminando de comer, se escucha un gran estruendo

Icy aparece y con tono sarcastico dice- Stormy, ¿no te parece muy tierno este almuerzo?

Demasiado tierno, lástima que no fuimos invitadas, y por eso sería muy triste que alguien la estropeara- dijo la hechizera de las tormentas

lárguense de acá brujas, o les va a ir muy mal- dijo la pelirroja

Darcy -¿creo yo o ustedes también escucharon a una princesita loca decir que nos vayamos?

Icy - cometiste un grave error, princesita nadie nos dice que debamos hacer

chicas a transformase-dijo la Princesa de Solaria

Winx: Magix Winx Guardianix

Marion -Oritel pásame la espada.

Sky - especialistas preparados para atacar

Icy - fórmense criaturas de las tinieblas

Se escucha un estruendo nuevamente

¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntaron las tres hermanas al mismo tiempo

Lacon - ¿crees que le íbamos a dejar toda la fiesta a ustedes?

Max - brujas ataquen a los especialistas, nosotros nos encargaremos de las Winx

Lacon - Max captura a dos de las princesas, y tu Macro a la otra, yo me encargare de distraer a los reyes.

Oritel: esto se torna divertido, mi querida reina

Marion: si y mucho

Stella está siendo atacada por Max y dice -escudo lunar- y luego ataca diciendo- Esferas de luz Lunar

Layla -¿me dejas el honor?

Stella -por supuesto.

Layla - burbuja de Morphix - y lo encierra.

Stella -buen trabajo Layla.

Layla - vayamos a ayudar a los chicos

Mientras tanto Daphne, Bloom y Roxy luchan contra Macro:

Roxy: ladridos de lobo.

Macro retrocede y luego la ataca - tormenta de los vientos

Daphne dice- escudo protector

Bloom -llama del dragón atrápalo- y luego lo manda junto con el otro que estaba atrapado en la esfera de la Princesa de Andros.

Roxy dice- dos menos, queda uno y las trix

Marion es atacada por Icy

Icy - ataque de los hielos

Marion - escudo reflector. Icy es atacada por su propio hielo. Y Marion dice -espada de Domino expúlsala.

Oritel es atacado por Stormy

Oritel - espada mágica, atácala

Stormy sale volando y queda atrapada en el Morphix de Layla.

Musa, Tecna y Flora luchan contra Darcy

Darcy -oscuridad óptica

Tecna- barrera numeral

Flora-naturaleza indomable.

Musa- disco musical, atrápala.

Layla pregunta a Musa: ¿unimos las barreras?

Musa - con mucho gusto.

Layla y Musa -barreras únanse y converjan

Bloom -Winx, ¿listas para la convergencia?

Winx- listas

Darcy dice sarcasticamente- ¿calculo que es hora de irnos?

Lacon- ¿no me digas? no me habia dado cuenta.

Max -tele transportación, llévanos donde esta Icy.

Luego se ve una gran nube negra

El hada de los animales dice- se han ido...

Musa termina la oracion diciendo -otra vez

Brandon pregunta -¿chicas nos dan una mano?

Musa- ¿son bravos esos monstruos, no?

Sky - ya lo creo

Flora- lianas resistentes, crezcan y atrápenlos

Musa y Tecna en convergencia: armonía digital.

Stella - poder de luz. Una luz muy grande invadió el salón del comedor. Todos los monstruos se desintegraron.

Roxy - buen trabajo chicas.

Tecna le pregunta a la rubia -Stella ¿está bien?

Stella responde - sisi, solo fue un hechizo muy poderoso y me canse.

Oritel - es mejor que se queden a dormir acá, y parten mañana por la mañana.

Marion - es verdad, si salen ahora, llegaron a la noche. Disfruten la tarde en el palacio.

Bloom con cierta alegria responde - está bien, nos quedamos, pero donde dormimos, ¿somos muchos?

Marion -es un castillo, nos sobran habitaciones, pero si es porque quieres dormir con alguien, estaba bien solo si es una de tus amigas, ¿entendistes?

Bloom un poco sonrojada por lo que la madre sabia que insinuo dijo resignada- esta bien, ¿flora quieres dormir conmigo?- termino diciendo con una sonrisa pensando que podria hablar con ella sobre el embarazo y ayudarla apoyandola

ningun problema- le respondio el hada de la naturaleza a su amiga

Oritel- si quieren ya pueden ir a ducharse y acomodarse a las habitaciones

Lockette- ¿y nosotras?

Marion - con sus respectivas hadas.

Pixies, especialistas y las hadas - gracias su majestad.

Mientras todos se acomodaban, Marion y Oritel tuvieron una conversación

Marion - ¿Oritel has encontrado el libro de las familias reales?

Oritel: si, y he encontrado algo sorprendente, mira esta imagen, son de la familia real de Linphea, la que encaja con ese tiempo, solo que esta como quemada y no se distinguen los reyes del resto de la familia

Pero mira a esta pareja, se parecen a ella-dijo la reina- o mejor dicho ella se parece a ellos, ¿podria ser ella?

Oritel: me temo que sí, sus poderes son fuertes y similares tambien, pero la única forma de saberlo, va a ser cuando vayan al libro sagrado en las cuevas escondidas de Linphea, o que busquen el libro mayor del universo, aunque primero diria que vayan a las cuevas asi estan preparados y no tienen que hacer tantos viajes, el tiempo vale oro y les queda de camino

Marion - Oritel, una cosa más, ¿no te parece que ella está embarazada?

Oritel - por su reacción, sus reflejos, y apetito, si.

Marion - creo que iré a la habitación a hablar, y ver si puedo averiguar algo más.

Oritel - está bien, querida, ve.

En la habitación de Bloom.

Flora - quisiera saber cómo se usan estas esferas que me entrego Faragonda.

Bloom - porque no le preguntamos a mi madre, ella conoce mucho de magia

Flora - emm, nose. Suena la puerta

Bloom -¿Quién es?

Marion - soy, yo tu mamá.

Bloom - ah pasa, pasa

Marion entra y observa las piedras que Flora intentaba esconder y pregunta- ¿que son?

Flora: unas piedras que me dio Faragonda.

marion-¿hicistes eso?

Flora -sisi

Marion -¿y esos chocolates mágicos?, ¿estás embarazada?

Bloom grito - ¡MAMÁ!

Flora dijo - está bien Bloom, si majestad lo estoy

Marion - dime Marion, flora.

Bloom - ma, ¿sabes cómo se usan estas piedras?

Marion - muy sencillo, solo las tiras al piso y produce un hechizo de ataque y protección. Pero a todo esto, ¿Quién es el dichoso padre?

Flora -es Helio, pero no lo sabe, tengo miedo de decirle después de lo que paso.

Marion -Flora debes ser fuerte y decírselo, tu vida está por cambiar y el tiene derecho a saberlo

Flora - me haces acordar a las palabras de mi mama, mi tía, y Miele.

Marion - ¿Quién es Miele?

Flora llora y Bloom responde - es su prima, pero se criaron como hermanas y así se tratan.

Flora - como la extraño, ¿estará bien?

Bloom -te confianza, ella es fuerte.

Marion - tranquila, que tantas preocupaciones no te van a hacer bien.

Flora - no se cuanto mas resistiré manteniendo en secreto este embarazo

Marin - ¿Por qué? ¿No se lo contestes a las chicas?

Bloom - solo Layla y yo lo sabemos, pero yo creo que le debería contar a las demás, así la podemos ayudar todas.

Marion - Bloom tiene razón, Flora. Si se lo decís a ellas, yo se que te van a ayudar dándote fuerzas para que se lo digas a Helio.

Flora -está bien lo hare ahora. Bloom las podes llamar.

Bloom - por supuesto- Salio y fue tocando puerta por puerta la habitación de cada Winx para decirles que vayan a su habitación.

Las pixies y las Winx se encontraban en la habitación de Bloom

Musa -¿Qué paso?

Bloom- Flora tiene algo que decirnos

Stella - es eso que Layla y vos, no nos quisieron decir.

Bloom - eso mismo.

Chatta - basta de vueltas, dinos Flora que es ese famoso secreto.

Flora, con la mano de Bloom y Layla en su espalda dándole fuerzas - Es, es que estoy embarazada.

Tune - ¿Qué?

Amore dijo emocionada- ¡que tierno!

Tecna - el padre es helio, ¿no?

Flor ese es el problema, tengo miedo de decírselo.

Lockette nosotras te ayudaremos. Dinos que quieres

Flora -apoyo necesito.

Tecna- siempre nos tendrás ahí ¿somos o no somos las Winx?. Y todas se dieron un abrazo

Flora - ¿pero cuando y como se lo digo?

Layla-mmm nose, tenes que buscar privacidad, pero hoy no, pero tiene que serlo antes posible

Roxy : yo creo que Layla tiene razon, y si no te animas a hablarle , espera a que le hables, pero ahora quiero descansar un poco

Bloom: y si, depues de la pequeña batalla de hoy, todas estamos cansadas y necesitamos relajarnos

Daphne: podriamos hacer una merienda afuera ¿quieren?

Flora: hay que cenar temprano, para ir a dormir temprano.

Las Winx, pixies y especialistas salieron al patio del castillo real, y pasaron toda la tarde jugando, hasta que se fueron a dormir

**continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5- La cueva de los Sabios

**aca sigo con la historia**

**no soy dueña de Winx Club**

A la mañana siguiente.

Sky: ya tenemos todas las coordenadas. ¿Pero que están buscando?

Bloom: el libro oculto de Linphea, pero primero debemos encontrar las 4 piezas de una especie de mapa, que son piedras del Sol, del Dragón de Fuego, de las aguas, y la naturaleza.

Musa: es por eso que debemos ir a la cueva de los sabios, ellos son los guardines de las piedras.

Brandon: ¿asique deberán pasar alguna prueba?

Tecna: es lo más lógico

Layla: pero también me temo que por ser las hadas de cada planeta, nosotras deberemos enfrentar el reto

Digit: ¿pero cómo van hacer con la piedra de la naturaleza?

Tecna: una pregunta muy interesante la tuya.

Flora: ya veremos qué pasa.

Riven: ya está todo listo.

En la nave, mientras Musa estaba con Riven, Layla con Nabu, Tecna con Timmy, Daphne y Roxy con las pixies, y Stella con Brandon

Bloom junto con Chatta y Lockette, le hablan a Flora

Bloom: Flora deberías decirle ahora, estamos solo nosotros.

Flora: ¿pero y si pasa algo?. Estamos en el medio de una mision

Chatta: nada de peros, tienes que decirle

Flora: tengo miedo

Lockette: siempre hay una entrada y una salida, pero no sabrás que hacer hasta que le digas.

Flora: en un ratito.

En ese momento

Sky: porque no hablas con ella, acá hay privacidad si vas al fondo

Helio: si ese es lo que voy a hacer.

Brandon: ¡suerte!

Bloom hacia a Flora: creo que tu ratito se termino.

Flora: ¿Qué? eh, no entiendo, no estoy lista.

Bloom: pero el está viendo para acá.

Helio: ¿Flora, podemos hablar?

Bloom: yo lo dejo solos. Y se fue pero miro a Flora haciendo una mueca, como para que le diga.

Helio: ¿vamos alla que hay mas privacidad?

Flora: es-está bien.

En la parte donde estaban todos

Stella: ¿Para qué le dijiste suerte? ¿De qué me perdí?

Brandon: nada cariñito, nada.

Stella: a mí no me mientas se queme perdí algo.

Musa: Bloom, ¿Flora le va a decir?

Bloom: ese es el plan

Riven: ¿que no nos están diciendo?

Stella: no no, primero digan lo de ustedes

Layla: Stella! nosotras no podemos decir nada, asique no armes esas oraciones

Timmy: nosotros tampoco deberíamos

Bloom: ¿y por no lo decimos y después los esperamos acá para ver qué pasó?

Tecna: suena lógico

Roxy: ¿están seguras?

Musa: veamos qué pasa.

Bloom: ¿entonces empiezan ustedes?

Timmy: Brandon cuéntales.

Brandon: bueno, se supone que Helio le va a decir lo que siente por ella, y le va a aclarar lo que paso, y para demostrarle su amor, le va a obsequiar un collarque pertenece a su familia, que los novios le dan a su novia o prometida.

Roxy: eso es tan…

Stella, interrumpiéndola: tierno, romantico…

Layla: Stella!, deja que Roxy termine de hablar

Roxy: no se preocupen, iba a decir lo mismo. Todos se ríen

Daphne: que lindo, me encanta ver cuando se entregan las reliquias que forman parte de las historias familiares

Sky a Bloom: si, como cuando te di el colgante de Erackyon.

Bloom tocando el colgante: me acuerdo, me acuerdo. Y le da un beso

Amore: se siente el amor por todos lados.

Stella: pero yo quiero saber que está pasando ahí. ¿Quién me acompaña a escuchar detrás de la puerta lo que pasa?

Tune: eso no es correcto de una dama

Stella: pero me dan algo para comer por lo menos.

Musa: siempre pensando en comer vos. Todos se ríen

Mientras tanto en la parte de atrás de la nave

Flora: ¿Qué quieres?

Helio: quiero hablar con vos y decirte algo.

Flora: yo también tengo que decirte algo

Helio: ¿quieres empezar?

Flora: emm no no, empeza vos.

Helio: Flora, quiero pedirte perdón por lo que paso, debí hacerlo antes, y quiero saber si seguís sintiendo algo por mí. Flora se sonroja y mira para otro lado, Helio le levanta la barbilla para hacer contacto visual.

Helio: ¿entonces?

Flora, con lagrimitas en los ojos: cómo puedo olvidarte, si sos el único en mi vida. Se sonroja más de lo que estaba, y Helio le da un beso muy tierno.

Flora: ¿entonces volvemos a empezar?

Helio: solo si tu quieres.

Flora: no lo repitas dos veces. Luego se sientan contra una pared, y Flora se queda apoyada sobre su pecho, y Helio le acariciaba el pelo, luego de un rato

Helio: Flora quiero que uses este collar, pertenece a mi familia, y es algo que los hombres les dan a sus novias, y quiero que lo uses.

Flora se sonroja, Helio la ayuda a levantarse, y luego le coloca el collar

Helio: ¿qué pasa que te levantaste de esa forma?

Flora: solo me duele un poco la espalda. ¿Entonces vamos con los demás?

Helio: dale, nos deben estar esperando

Flora: te quiero.

Helio, deteniendo a Flora contra una pared: una cosita más, ¿Qué querías decirme?

Flora, nerviosa mira para otro lado: es-es que estoy em-embarazada de 6 semanas

Helio le levanta nuevamente la carita para que lo mire a los ojos: Flora, eso es hermoso. ¿Eso era lo que me querías decir en la ceremonia de Fontana Roja?

Flora con una lagrimita en los ojos: si

Helio: ¿y porque no lo dijiste antes?

Flora: es que tenía miedo de que no quisieras al bebe, y quisieras estar con Kristal

Helio: eso es lo más estúpido que escuche en mi vida, sabes que yo te amo, y ese pequeño bebe que se forma es el fruto de nuestro amor.

Flora, un poco rosadita: te amo. Luego sedan un gran abrazo

Helio: ¿y quién sabe de esto?

Flora: las chicas, y especialmente Bloom me ha ayudado mucho en este último tiempo, la primera fue Layla que me acompaño a la enfermería cuando no me sentía bien.

Helio: ¿vamos con los demás, y les contamos?

Flora: por mi está bien. Se dieron un último besito y Helio la abrazo por la cintura y fueron caminando hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrieron todos saltaron y los abrazaron.

Brandon: ¿Qué hicieron ahí? Tardaron más de una hora.

Flora: solo hablamos.

Stella: ¿seguros?

Flora: ¿qué insinúas? Todos se rieron un ratito.

Luego de unas 6 horas de viaje.

Stella: ¿Cuánto falta?

Timmy: unas 2 horas más.

Digit: 2horas y 15 minutos para ser exactos

Stella: estoy muy cansada, quiero dormir.

Flora: yo también

Brandon: vayan atrás y duerman un rato y sino en sus sillas

Flora: vamos al fondo. Stella y Flora se fueron a dormir y las demás Winx se quedaron charlando. El embarazo las hacia estar un poco mas cansadas de lo normal.

Luego de 2 horas de viaje ya estaban llegando, y Brandon y Helio fueron a despertarlas

Brandon: como les va doler el cuello, son mal dormidas

Helio: ni que lo digas. Bueno hay que despertarlas, aunque son muy tiernas durmiendo así

Brandon: las dejaría dormir un poco más, pero bueno hay que hacerlo.

Brandon y Helio, mientras las mueven un poco: chicas, hay que despertarse estamos llegando.

Flora y Stella: ahí vamos. ¿Nos ayudan?

Brandon y Helio: ahí las llevamos

Flora: que dolor de cuello

Stella: ¡quiero dormir! Sigo con sueño.

Musa: que carita la tuya Stella, con tu cara podemos ahuyentar a cualquier bestia. Todos rieron

Stella: ¿qué?! ¿Tengo el maquillaje corrido?

Daphne: muy corrido

Stella: dah, con un poco de magia se arregla.

Riven: basta de cotillear y abróchense los cinturones.

Layla: fue un viaje muy tranquilo

Nabu: no digas eso

Layla: ¿decir qué?

Nabu: tranquilo

Layla: ¿Por qué?

Nabu: por esto. Luego de un segundo, empieza a levantarse un viento huracanado, y fuertes nevadas, la tierra se parte delante de la nave. Y se escuchan voces

Voz 1: quien se atreve a entrar a nuestra guarida, y mencionar la palabra tranquilidad

Nabu: son los espíritus guardines de las rocas

Bloom: somos las Winx y vinimos en busca de las rocas mágicas, para ir a Linphea y ver el libro secreto. Vinimos acompañadas por las pixies y especialistas de Fontana Roja

Layla: mencionamos la palabra tranquilidad porque no fuimos atacados por las trix ylos3 magos oscuros.

Voz2: ¿y para que quieren el libro?

Stella: para salvar Magix y el universo mágico de la magia maligna

Voz3: pues para poseer esas rocas las princesas del poder de la roca deberán enfrentar una serie de problemas.

Flora: pero tenemos un problema, queremos saber del libro, para averiguar quién es la verdadera princesa de Linphea.

Voz1: Ya que tienes poderes de la naturaleza y has hablado, entra tú, por la roca de la naturaleza.

Voz 2: entrar princesas, y escoger su camino. Las 4 se transformaron y entraron cada una tomando un camino diferente

Sky: ¿y nosotros que hacemos?

Voz 3: descansen, necesitaran estar fuertes para lo que se avecina.

En los caminos

Stella: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Voz 1: sigue tu camino y descubre tu otro yo.

Stella: pero está muy oscuro y estoy sola. ¿Hay alguien? Parece que estoy sola, pero seguiré caminando y encontrare la luz al final del camino. El camino se oscurece y lleva caminando más de 1 hora. Hija mía no dejare que nádate ocurra, prefiero volver y ponerte a salvo ya estoy cansada, no me voy a arriesgar. Sale una gran luz

Voz 1: felicidades has encontrado tu yo maternal, la que no se preocupa por ella sola, sino la que vela por su hija. Pero debo preguntarte, ¿quieres vivir con tus poderes aunque eso involucre poner a tu hija en peligro o prefieres vivir sin poderes y poner a tu hija a salvo?

Stella: daría cualquier cosa por mi hija, y mis poderes no están fuera de eso.

Voz 1: Aquí tienes la roca de donde nace tu poder y el de tu planeta.

Layla: una hora caminando sola, empieza a llorar porque se siente sola. Llega a un final

Voz 2: tienes que elegir, si decides pasar sola toda tu vida, te concederé el deseo pero si te rehúsas no la obtendrás.

Layla: me gusta tener amigos, pero si estar sola es mi deber para poder salvar al mundo lo hare

Voz 2: felicitaciones, obtendrás tu roca, porque tu valor es más grande que tus miedos y lo has demostrado.

Bloom está caminando, y empieza a ver a sus enemigos y luego a su familia y amigos y luego su vida y ha Sky

Voz 3: para conseguir la roca, deberás renunciar a tu amor por Sky

Bloom: no él es mi amor

Voz 3: si tuno quieres dejarlo no obtendrás tu roca, y debes saber que dos de tus amigas ya han obtenido sus rocas.

Bloom: está bien, acepto si para salvar al mundo, y a mi familia y amigos tengo que hacerlo, lo hare.

Voz 3: eres muy fuerte hada, y has tomado la decisión correcta, aquí tienes la roca que te representa en fuerza y poder.

Flora camina por un camino que se transforma en bosque. Se escucha una voz

Voz 1: Flora debes confiar.

Flora escucho esas palabras

Flora: ¿confiar? ¿Para qué? Llevo caminando más de una hora, siento que me perdí. De repente ve a Helio abrazando a Kristal. Se pone triste y dice, no, no puede ser verdad el dijo que me amaba y yo le creo.

Voz 2: muy bien hada, has confiado en sus palabras, y eso era una ilusión, pero ahora debes decidir: ¿prefieres tener una familia con el o prefieres vivir como una alma que dio su cuerpo para salvar el universo?

Flora: aunque me cueste mucho y prefiera vivir con él, no podre vivir mucho si este universo es gobernado por magia maligna, asique deberé dar mi cuerpo y vivir como un espíritu

Voz 3: haz tomado la decisión más difícil, por esta valentía te daré la piedra de la naturaleza.

Ahora la 4winx se encuentran en frente de una fuente. Layla está separada del grupo, está aislada, Stella está en su ropa de civil, Bloom está con una personalidad más fría y Flora es un espíritu.

Los 3 espíritus aparecen y dicen: hadas han demostrado gran valentía y centralización es su misión, en estas cajas están las rocas, y hay algo más para cada una

Espíritu 1: Stella aquí tienes tus poderes de vuelta, y por resignarlos aquí tienes tu caja con tu roca en forma de sol brillante

Espíritu 2: Layla aquí tienes tus sentimientos de amistad y tus memorias de amigos y por haber soportado tu miedo a la soledad tienen tu caja en forma de mar con la roca mágica de los mares

Espíritu 3: Bloom aquí tienes tu sentimiento de amor hacia Sky, y por haberlo resignado por salvar al mundo, te concedo en esta caja de dragón tu piedra mágica

Espíritu 1: Flora has demostrado ser un hada muy fuerte, por hacer el trabajo que le correspondía una princesa

Espíritu 2: y más aun por haber renunciado a tu cuerpo para poder obtener la roca de la Naturaleza

Espíritu 3: es por eso que te devolvemos tu cuerpo y te damos el honor de poder llevar la roca mágica de la naturaleza.

Espíritu 1: ya se pueden marchar, pero tengan cuidado esas brujas querrán las piedras para averiguar antes que ustedes quien es la princesa de Linphea. Se abrió un portal y las chicas pasaron por allí, y vieron al resto de grupo

Lockette a Bloom: ¿Bloom como les fue?, te extrañe mucho.

Bloom: hemos vuelto con las piedras.

Chatta: Flora cuéntame todo lo que paso

Flora: cuando haya tiempo ahora debemos ir a Linphea y terminar la misión antes quelas Trix nos ataquen.

Amore: Stella, te siento cambiada como más amorosa y madura

Stella: he aprendido algo muy importante de mí, que desconocía

Layla: Nabu ¿Dónde está Piff?

Nabu: durmiendo, acá junto con Tune y Musa.

Layla: chicas ¡despiértense!

Musa: ¿Qué? ¿He? ¡Volvieron!

Piff: dayda, dayda

Layla: venga acá mi chiquita dormilona

Timmy: está todo listo para ir a Linphea

Flora: por fin voy a ver a mi hermanita. Se le escapa una lagrimita y Helio la abraza.

**continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6- Un encuntro pequeño

**no soy dueña del Winx Club.**

En su guarida oscura

Icy: ¿hechiceros, podemos ir a darles una pequeña sorpresa a las Winx y sus amiguitos?

Lacon: no veo por qué no.

Max: un poco de ejercicio nunca viene mal

Macro: pero no hagan nada idiota

Darcy: ya sabemos ellas son valiosas para llevarnos a la cueva donde se encuentra el libro secreto

Stormy: pero un pequeño sustito no les vendría nada mal

Darcy: teletransportacion

En las afueras de cueva

Timmy: ¿chicas ya cargaron todo?

Daphne: sisi todo listo para irnos.

Icy: no tan rápido. Primero dennos las piedras mágicas

Bloom: de ninguna manera

Stormy: entonces van a ver, no nos vamos a rendir.

Stella: chicas transformación Winx Guardianix

Roxy: Winx Belivix

Layla: preparase para volar, nosotras nos encargamos de ellas 3

Flora: pixies, armen un escudo y protejan las cajas,

Pixies: convergencia escudo pixie

Roxy: hagan más fuerte el escudo, yo las distraigo. Aves vuelen alrededor

Stella: Bloom, Layla Flora, vengan y protejamos el escudo, se supone que somos las guardianas de las piedras desde que salieron de la cueva

Stella, Bloom, Layla y Flora: convergencia barrera del amor, protege el escudo pixie

Tecna enfrentándose a Stormy.

Stormy: furia de huracanes. Tecna queda atrapada

Musa hacia Stormy: esferas de discos. Stormy es atacada y pierde la concentración sobre su huracán Tecna queda liberada

Tecna: campo digital

Daphne lucha contra Darcy

Darcy: multiplicación y alucinación

Daphne: esfera protectora

Layla: ola morphix

Darcy: esto es un asco, estoy toda pegajosa

Stella: Bloom ve a ayudar a Roxy, Flora y yo nos encargamos del escudo

Bloom: tengan cuidado, y no hagan nada estúpido

Flora: lo haremos, vete que estan en problemas

Icy: lluvia de hielos.

Roxy: escudo animal

Bloom: esferas de fuego. Icy es alcanzada por unas y cae

Layla: creo que nos libramos de ellas, vayámonos antes de que despierten

Flora: chicas cuidado!

Trix: convergencia oscura.

Stella: Nooooo

Flora: pixies vayan a la nave vayan protegidas

Chatta: ¿seguras?

Stella: no mucho, pero confíen

Amore: no hagan nada estúpido

Flora: lo intentaremos

Brandon: ¿están bien?

Stella: no, pero lo estaremos, confíen, vuelen alto y vénganos a buscar acá en 5 minutos

Flora: vamos.

Stella y Flora: convergencia flor-solar

Icy: jajaja están solitas haditas

Stella: esferas protectoras, protejan a las chicas.

Flora: ¡Stella a la cueva!

Stormy: mírenlas tanto miedo, que se van a esconder en una cuevita

Darcy: dejémosles unos segundos para que descansen las pobres.

Stella: hagamos el hechizo de imitación

Flora: está bien nos dará algo de tiempo.

Espíritu 1: ¿que hacen aquí?

Flora: nos persiguen las hechiceras

Stella: hicimos un hechizo de imitación, las rocas están seguras

Espiritu 2: son valientes ustedes

Flora: pero necesitamos ayuda

Stella: no podemos las dos solas en este estado

Espiritu 3: confíen y protejansen

Icy: les ha llegado el momento haditas

Stella: mientras estemos juntas no nos pasara nada. Se desata una batalla en ellas. Mientras tanto en la nave.

Helio: ya han pasado los 5 minutos, bajemos

Sky ve a Bloom, ella se esta despertando junto como las demás

Sky: ¿Bloom estas bien?

Bloom: si, pero ¿donde están Flora y Stella?

Brandon: no sabemos

Helio: ellas dijeron que las esperemos 5 minutos

Tecna: creo que están en la cueva

Musa: no van a durar mucho las dos solas

Roxy: me quedo con las pixies.

Daphne: yo también

Se escucha una explosión.

Layla vayamos ahora.

Mientras tanto en la cueva

Stormy: jajaja las vencimos, tomemos las piedras.

Flora: Stella corre, voy detrás de ti

Stella: sin vos no me voy

Darcy: pero esto es una ilusión

Icy: oh, estas me la van a pagar

Flora: corre a pedir ayuda. Barrera floral

Stella: chicas, Flora esta sola luchando, vayamos. Se escucha una gran explosión. Flora sale disparada de la cueva, y choca con un árbol

Helio: Floraaaaaaaaaa

Icy: o no dan las piedras o tendrán el mismo destino que esa hadita boba

Bloom: nunca

Layla: Winx convergencia mágica

Darcy: nunca nos atraparan, teletransportacion. Se mueven todo el tiempo y las chicas no las pueden atrapar. Flora se despierta y ve lo que sucede

Flora: no pueden solas, ellas piensan que estoy muerta, eso pareceré, y cuando se acerquen usare lo que queda de mi poder, primero me conectare con

Chatta. Chatta yo se que sientes mi corazón y quiero que vayas con las Winx y les digas que intenten acercarse a mí, que solo lo hagan

Chatta: chicas siento que Flora me habla

Tune: pero se supone que está muerta según lo que vieron Daphne y Roxy

Amore: está viva, porque si no, no la sentirás, no estarían conectadas.

Lockette: haz lo que te dice tu corazón que hagas

Chatta sale volando se dirige a Bloom

Chatta: Bloom, intenten acercarse a Flora, solo confíen.

Stella: si tanto confió Flora en Chatta, hagámoslo

Darcy: mírenlas creen que si nos mueven perderemos

Stormy: jajaja son unas ilusas

Flora: lianas fuertes crezcan y entreténgalas

Icy: ahhhhhhhhhhh, malditas, ya nos vengaremos.

Winx: convergencia mágica guardianix, magia del amor

Stormy: larguémonos de acá, nose ve muy bien esto es mucho poder

Darcy: tele transportación

Helio: Flora, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Flora: un poco cansada, nada más

Bloom: ¿no dijimos nada de estupideces?

Flora: tenía que proteger a Stella, y solo confié

Stella, en ropa de civil luego de la convergencia: tal como dijo el espíritu, y por eso es que confié en lo que dijo Chatta

Brandon: princesitas es hora de irnos

Stella: Brandon, ¿me llevas?

Brandon: y como negárselo a la luz de mis ojos

Las pixies vienen volando

Amore: Bloom aquí tienes tu caja

Piff, con ayuda de Tune: dayda, dayda!

Layla: oh Piff, no hacía falta

Amore: Stella, toma tu caja

Stella: ¿no la podes llevar vos?

Bloom: Stella!

Stella: bueno está bien, dámela Amore

Chatta: creo que tendre que volver con la caja a la nave

Digit: en el estado de Flora, es lo más lógico.

Flora: dámelo Chatta yo puedo.

Chatta: primero párate y camina y después te lo doy, mientras Digit veni y ayudarme

Flora: ¿chicas me dan una mano para pararme?

Helio: ¿si quieres te puedo llevar?

Flora: con una mano me para con la ayuda de Helio y le tiemblan las piernas.

Helio: ¿estás segura?

Flora: okey no, no puedo, llévame

Tecna: Digit, Chatta, denme la caja, que es más grande que ustedes y lógicamente no la podrán llevar por mucho tiempo sin que se caigan

Chatta: toma, y cuídala.

Nabu: como que son solo unos metros.

Stella: serán unos metros pero parecen kilómetros

Musa: Stella, ni siquiera estas caminando. Stella hace una pequeña sonrisa

Roxy: ¡chicas esta bien! Estaba muy preocupada

Daphne: pero tenemos que prepararnos, esta no va ser la ultima

Bloom: desgraciadamente van atacar de vuelta, y en Linphea

Musa: Flora, ¿y si agarran a tu hermana para engañarte y que le des tu piedra?

Flora: nose que pueda pasar

Sky: dejen de preocuparse y vayamos rápido a Linphea.

Nabu: ¿y si lo que paso solo fue para su entretenimiento?

Layla: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Nabu: si ellos buscan la princesa, deberían saber que los únicos que pueden abrir esa piedra son los que tienen la piedra y nadie más.

Musa: pero si nos guiamos en eso

Tecna: el próximo encuentro es en la cueva secreta

Chatta: pero si vamos a la cueva

Amore: los vamos a estar guiando hacia nosotros

Daphne: peor aun, primero tenemos que saber donde queda, y ellos nos pueden esperar

Todos se quedaron con una cara de ¿que hacemos?

**continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7- Segunda parada: Linphea

**continuacion..**

**no soy dueña de Winx Club**

Flora: Stella necesito que vengas conmigo al fondo

Stella:¿pero para que?

Flora: solo veni, no hagas preguntas

Bloom: ¿y nosotras?

Flora: quédense todos acá

Stella, ya estaban en el fondo: ahora si me lo dices

Flora: nosotras estamos débiles, por lo cual es muy difícil nuestra magia de interceptar y yo sola no puedo hacer una llamada, no tengo la fuerza

Stella: ¿Qué tipo de llamada?

Flora: tengo que hablar con Miele, ni ellos piensan que pueda meter a mi hermana en esto, porque saben como la protejo. Entonces, ¿empezamos?

Stella, y Flora agarrándose de las manos se concentran y hacen una esfera

Flora: Miele!

Miele: ¡Flora!

Flora: no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar, necesito que hagas algo muy importante

Miele: como digas hermanita

Flora: necesito que vayas con los antiguos ancianos y le preguntes como llegar a la cueva secreta para activar el libro secreto de Linphea. Pero necesito que te den un camino donde no alla magia para impedir el rastro. Nosotros estamos yendo, hazlo rápido y espéranos en casa

Miele: querrás decir en lo que queda de nuestra casa

Flora: está bien, como digas, tengo que cortar. Te Amo y cuídate mucho.

Stella: tu idea fue genial, pero nos van a rastrear dentro de la cueva.

Flora: haremos todo lo más rápido posible, para irnos antes de que lleguen

Stella: pero por las dudas hay que estar preparados

Flora: lose, espero que Miele tenga suerte

Stella: vamos con el resto

Roxy: ¿que hicieron?

Stella: ya van a saberlo

Flora: ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

Brandon: un rato

Chatta: ustedes dos pueden decirnos que hicieron

Flora: ya escuchastes a Stella, en un rato sabrán

Chatta: flora, por favor.

Flora: no seas impaciente

Bloom: podríamos descansar un rato

Musa: lo peor esta por llegar

Stella: no se preocupen tanto.

Helio: flora stella, ¿quieren algo?

Flora: un vaso de agua esta bien

Stella: no, estoy perfecta

Tecna: ¿Dónde esta Stella y que le hicistes?

Stella: ¿que? Nada

Brandon: ¿cariño te sentís bien?

Stella: ¿que les pasa? no entiendo nada

Musa: es la primera vez que no quieres comer

Se rieron todos. Luego de unas horas vieje.

Brandon: abronchensen los cinturones que vamos a aterrizar

Stella: ya era hora, me estaba aburriendo

Flora: ya queda poco, espero que lo haya logrado

Musa: puff pueden dejar de hablar con secretos

Flora: ya falta poco

Timmy: pueden bajar

Helio: pero que ha pasado aca

Daphne: esta totalmente destruido

Flora: me duele la cabeza

Roxy: demasiada destrucción, los animales están todos escondidos

Stella: Miele!

Miele: hola

Musa: ¿esa es Kristal?

Miele: si

Flora: ¿lo hiciste?

Kristal: por eso estoy acá. Va a ser difícil llegar, lo mejor es que salgamos de mañana. Yo me voy a mi casa mañana vengo.

Flora: Miele, me podes explicar

Miele: no aca, no ahora. Entremos

Todos subieron a la casa de Flora o lo que quedaba de ella

Stella: ¿Miele vas a ir?

Flora: no va ir de ninguna manera, no voy a dejarte

Miele: tengo que ir, los sabios me dieron algo que debo proteger

Flora: pero vas a seguir lo que te diga al pie de la letra

Miele: esta bien. Pero como vamos a dormir si todo el segundo piso esta destruido

Flora: no hay espacios para camas, pero si para armar un espacio de mantas

Sky: pero sino nosotros vamos a la nave

Flora: no, la tecnología aca no está permitida, tenemos que hacer un hechizo para minimizarlo y ocultarlo, además mañana tendremos que caminar, solo eso

Layla: te ayudamos a traer las mantas

Flora: no esta en un lugar secreto de la casa, donde solo pueden pasar los dueños. Están en el corazón del árbol, vamos con Miele

Miele y Flora bajaron por un pasadizo y empezaron a cargar todas las mantas que pudieron

Tecna: no deberían hacer tanta fuerza. Denmen algunas

Luego fueron armando por el piso todo un piso de mantas.

Stella: ¿Qué comemos?

Flora: lo que quede en la reserva

Miele: un pequeño problema con eso, solo quedan frutas

Todos empezaron a comer, había dos frutas por persona asi que decidieron comer una y dejar una para la mañana

Bloom: ¿seguro que estamos seguras aca?

Flora: si, pero por las dudas vamos a reforzar con Miele la barrera del árbol

Las dos hermanas se pararon enfrente de las parades opuesta

Flora y Miele: luz de la naturaleza, protejenos de toda oscuridad que aparezca

Roxy: parece que las pixies estaban un poco cansadas

Layla: ellas no pierden el tiempo preocupandose

Sky: deberíamos hacer lo mismo

Bloom: mañana será un dia largo

Stella: pero sigo con hambre

Flora: come esto

Stella: pero es tu fruta de mañana

Flora: comela, mañana veo que hago

Stella: pero

Flora: no importa, solo comela

Todos se fueron a acostar y se durmieron al toque, Flora no se podía dormir, pensaba en lo que pasaría, además para dejarle mas espacio a las chicas se puso a dormir en el suelo luego se paro y se fue al techo, Helio la escucho llorando cuando subia para arriba. Flora estaba mirando la luna y llorando cuando Helio apareció

Helio: Flora ¿Qué te pasa?

Flora, secándose los ojitos: no, no nada estoy bien

Helio, se sienta a lado de ella: contame que pasa

Flora, rompe en llanto: estoy asustada, mira como esta Linphea, son muy poderosos, mi casa esta casi totalmente destruida, no se qué puede pasar, y tengo que llevar a mi hermana y si le pasa algo no lo soportaría. Poco a poco fui perdiendo a todos los que amo, ¿y si te pasa algo?

Helio, mirándola a los ojos: tranquila, mientras tengamos unión, ningún mal puede superar los poderes de la unión. Ahora vamos a dormir, estas muy cansada

Flora abrazo a Helio apoyándose en su pecho, luego bajaron, Flora se durmió profundamente.

**continuara..**


	8. Chapter 8- ¡A volar!

**continuacion**

**no soy dueña de Winx Club**

A la mañana siguiente

Miele: hola chicos

Sky: porque no vuelves a dormir con las chicas

Miele: estoy bien. ¿Tienen hambre?

Brandon: un poco ¿por?

Miele: hay un lugar donde podemos conseguir más comida. No fui antes porque Flora dijo que me quede en casa y que no salga, pero si me acompañan podríamos ir

Nabu: si me parece genial la idea ¿Qué dicen?

Helio: y le damos una pequeña sorpresa a las chicas. Pero porque no nos dice el camino? Si Flora se entera que saliste nos mata

Miele: y ahí está el problema, muchos árboles fueron destruidos, va a haber que buscar, además a esta hora no hay mucho de que preocuparse, todos salen a buscar comida

Helio se agacha a la altura de Miele: vas a ir, pero te quedas al lado mio

Miele: esta bien, vayamos antes de que se despierten

Los especialistas y Miele salieron a recorrer algunos caminos buscando frutas o algo para comer, Miele iba agarrada de Helio, y al costado estaba Sky, y atrás Riven, Timmy, Brandon y Nabu, luego de una hora encontraron lo suficiente como para tener un buen desayuno y volvieron a preparar todo

Bloom, se despertó: pero que es ese olor tan rico

Stella, grito: Comida. El resto se despertó

Brandon: por que no se sientan en circulo y ponemos todo en el medio, las chicas y los chicos formaron un circulo y empezaron a comer

Flora, mirando a Miele: ¿y quien habrá sido la niña que fue a buscar a comida?

Miele, mirando con una carita de venguenza: pero tuve buena compañía

Luego todos siguieron comiendo, y riéndose, las pixies volaban felices. Todo estaba muy alegre. Luego vieron la hora

Tecna: ey, hay que preparar para salir. Kristal debe estar por llegar

Stella: ¡yo me encargo de la ropa! y con un chasquido de dedos todas quedaron vestidas con trajes para campamentos compuesto de un short, botas, un sombrero y una remera corta en diferentes colores

Roxy: y que mas necesitamos

Flora: yo llevo las pociones por si alguien le pica algo o le agarra alergia

Daphne: ahí llego, bajemos

Flora: hola Kristal

Kristal: hola Flora, hola Miele, hola a todos

Miele: ¿por donde vamos?

Kristal: por aire entre las cuidades, ahora hay un escudo que impide la magia, bajamos y seguimos por el bosque

Flora: ¿por el bosque libre de magia?

Kristal: el mismo

Flora: chicos nos tenemos que dividir en 3 grupos

Stella: ¿para?

Miele: ¡volar!

Musa: ¿pero y los chicos?

Miele: es una de vientos fuertes, vamos a volar en hojas mágicas, no gastemos energía ahora

Flora: Layla, Bloom, Daphne y Sky, van con Kristal. Tecna, Musa, Riven y Nabu vienen conmigo, y Stella, Roxy, Brandon, Timmy y Helio van con Miele, en ese orden volamos, total sos la única que sabe donde es. Miele no empieces a jugar con las aves, pixies vayan con sus hadas

Stella: ¿estás segura que puede volar eso?

Flora: totalmente, ella aprendió antes que yo, y siempre me gano las carreras

Layla: esto es muy divertido

Kristal: solo no miren para abajo

Flora: agárrense bien

Bloom: que viento tan fuerte

Kristal: no es normal

Miele: estoy perdiendo el control

Kristal: yo también

Flora: armen un escudo

Kristal: escudo de protección natural

Miele: no puedo es muy fuerte el viento, la hoja se parte

Kristal: Flora acércate a mi hoja y dejemos espacio en el medio, y luego Miele acércate y empiecen a saltar a una de las hojas

Bloom: Stella, Brandon y Roxy vengan a esta, los demás a la de Flora

Daphne: tengan cuidado esto es magia oscura, si saben a que me refiero

Musa: las trix van a aparecer en cualquier momento

Miele: no va a aguantar mucho tiempo. Empiecen a saltar. Todos se fueron a las hojas, estaba por saltar Miele, pero una ventilada mas fuerte la tiro para atrás

Kristal: miele transformate, la hoja no resiste, no llegamos

Miele: nunca lo hise

Bloom: voy a buscarla yo

Lockette: Bloom cuidado es peligroso

Luego empiezan a aparecer aves malas que los quieren atacar

Stella: es obra de las trix

Layla: solo quieren jugar con nosotras, no van a aparecer, ellas saben lo de la piedra

Roxy: a transformarse

Flora: chicos van a tener que manejar ustedes

Kristal: es fácil si se inclinan a la derecha giran a la izquierda, luego agarren el palito con eso tiran para arriba o para abajo y da velocidad

Flora: Miele cuidado

Miele cierra los ojos y por miedo se transforma al romperse la hoja se rompe

Bloom: esferas de fuego, y le da al ave que se disponía atacar a Miele. Miele Agarra mi mano

En las otras hojas

Tecna y Musa: convergencia, red lógica-sonar, encierran a 5 aves

Layla: jaula morphix, encierra a otros dos

Stella: burbuja solar, encierra dos mas

Roxy y Daphne: convergencia mágica, jaula animal y encierran a los 5 que quedaban

Flora y Kristal: convergencia mágica, retorno a la naturaleza

Luego llega Bloom con Miele agarrada de su mano

Flora: ¡Miele lo hicistes!

Miele: lo logre

Musa: felicidades, pero quisiera saber que fue eso

Kristal: criaturas ancestrales, que fueron despertadas

Layla: ¿Dónde se supone que vamos?

Flora: aca mismo. Las dos hojas comenzaron a desender hasta que llegaron al suelo

Bloom: pero porque aca? Es medio tenebroso

Flora: es un bosque libre de magia

Bloom: ¿ libre de magia?

Miele: no te asustes, es libre de magia, pero no hay de que preocuparse, mientras no lastimes el ambiente ningún animal te atacara

Stella: pero es muy oscuro, no voy a resistir

Kristal: no todo es lo que parece, esta parte oscura solo es un barrera de advertencia para que los lugareños sepan que no pueden usar magia, pero después es un lugar muy bello y luminoso.

Musa: ¿Pero porque vamos por acá?

Flora: simple, es libre de magia, las trix no van a saber el camino, así que nos dará una ventaja de 5 minutos esenciales para completar el hechizo.

Lockette: pero tengo el presentimiento de que nos alejamos del camino

Kristal: eso es verdad, nos abrimos un poco

Flora: y para que no sea muy noche cuando llegemos, decimos que vamos a acampar, porque cerca de la cueva hay guardianes asique si descansamos vamos a estar mejor

Stella: ¿ACAMPAR? ¿ESTAS LOCA? ¿NO TENEMOS NADA PARA ACAMPAR?

Flora: eso es lo que crees tu. Pixies hagan su magia

Las pixes sacaron de unas mochilitas mas mochilitas y mediante un hechizo las pusieron a tamaño normal

Sky: de donde salió eso? ¿Qué me perdí?

Kristal: nada, Flora y yo hablamos muy temprano y para que descansen decimos hacer esto, y justo las pixies se despertaron y nos ayudaron.

Roxy: ¿pero no sesupone que sos vos la que tiene que descansar?

Flora: se supone nomas

Digit: yo diría que entremos ahora asi hacemos mas de la mitad del camino antes de que anochezca.

Chatta: entonces, ¿Qué esperamos? Segura va a ser parecido como cuando fuimos a las tierras salvajes.

Musa: sin las trix molestando

Sky: eso espero, porque esos magos son poderosos y pueden saber donde estamos, y va ser difícil vencerlos

Flora: no había pensado en eso

Layla: pero somos mas fuertes ahora, si antes pudimos, ahora también.

Riven: pero ellas también son fuertes

Kristal: ¿entramos o no?

Roxy: ¿Qué podemos perder?

Stella (irónicamente):la batalla, los poderes, la vida, el universo en manos de ellos, ¿creo que no es nada?

Bloom: ¡stella! Vayamos y después vemos que hacemos.

**continuara...**

**por hoy subo hasta aca, cuando tenga tiempo subo los demas =D. gracias por leer.**


	9. Chapter 9- El camino: Parte 1

**hola a todos, aca les dejo otro capitulo mas de mi fic, me gustaria saber que opinan y que me ayuden a mejorar mi fic, porfas dejen reviews **

**no pude subir ayer porque estoy con examenes y trabajos del cole y me di cuenta cuando lo iba a subir que no me gusto como quedo asi que lo tuve que modificar **

**no soy dueña de Winx Club**

Todos caminaron a través de lo que era un pantano hasta que llegaron a un río

Musa- ¿y cómo pasamos al otro lado?

Miele-saltando-dijo como si fuera obvio

Tecna-pero no parece muy estable

Flora dijo con una sonrisa- pero es divertido

Si, claro como digas- rezongo Stella

Pero en el peor de los casos te mojas un poco- dijo Roxy

¿Qué? Sería horrible mi pobre pelo estaría rizado- dijo Stella alterada

Ya Stella entendimos, ahora cruzas o te dejamos aca sola- la intimido Bloom

Tienen suerte ustedes- dijo Stella clavándole la mirada a las pixies

Krystal- solo tengamos cuidado que no aparezca un remolino, porque ahi si sería algo un tanto complicado

Layla- ¿quién va primero?

Yo- dijo Sky

Luego empezaron a saltar en este orden Sky, Bloom, Layla, Nabu, Musa, Riven, Tecna, Timmy, Miele, Flora, Helia, Daphne, Roxy, Krystal, Brandon y por ultimo

Stella.

Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé- dijo Bloom tambaleándose en un de las plataformas de hojas

Pero es divertido-dijo Layla saltándose una a otra sin problemas

Si claro eso lo decís vos porque sos muy atlética- dijo Stella- yo ya estoy cansada

Pero apenas saltaste 5 plataformas, deja de quejarte- dijo Musa

Mira te quedan 15, Bloom y Sky ya están del otro lado- dijo Tecna

Después de unos minutos Layla, Nabu, Musa, Riven y Tecna habían llegado, a Miele le quedaba una plataforma para llegar cuando el agua empezó a revolverse

Salta Miele te queda uno- le dijo Flora a su pequeña hermanita

Ya va, ya va- le contesto Miele. Miele llego a la orilla fácilmente

Flora estaba saltada y se cayó al agua

Vamos toma mi mano- le dijo Helia

No llegó- dijo Flora intentando salir a flote sin que el agua la arrastre

Vamos estírate un poquito más- le replicó Helia. Flora estiro la mano un poco más y se llegaron a agarrar Helia la atrajo hacia así y la subió a la hoja, luego siguieron saltando hasta llegar a tierra

Vamos Stella solo faltas vos- le dijo Bloom

No puedo está muy lejos-le dijo Stella preocupada

Solo hazlo, yo estoy aca para agarrarte -le dijo Brandon

Ay dios no puedo creer lo que estoy por hacer-dijo Stella y luego de saltó y antes de que cayera al agua Brandon la agarró.

Ay gracias amor - dijo Stella con una sonrisa y lo beso tiernamente en los labios

Bueno ahora que estamos todos ¿podemos seguir? - pregunto Sky

Sisi, ahora debemos seguir por este camino que hay un campo, y cruzarlo para llegar a una selva donde se encuentra la cueva, pero nos vamos a abrir hacia el lado opuesto donde hay arena y un rio para acampar- dijo Krystal.

Genial salgamos de acá rápido- dijo Stella

Bueno, entonces sigamos-dijo Bloom

Solo hay que tener cuidado-dijo Flora-en estos lugares hay una gran variedad de plantas, en especial ustedes pixies, algunos pólenes las pueden enfermar,¿entendido Chatta?

Si-suspiro pesadamente la pixie un poco frustrada, a ella le gustaba saltar sobre las plantas.

Siguieron caminando hacia el este tranquilamente por un campo lleno de flores de todas las variedades inimaginables y llegaron a la orilla del rio

¿Cuántas tiendas tenemos?-pregunto Bloom

Dos carpas grandes, una para los chicos y otra para nosotras- dijo Flora

Ah, si con respecto a eso, hubo un pequeño problema, y no pudimos con carpas grandes eran muy pesadas, asique compramos carpas mas chicas-dijo Chatta mientras Flora le clavababa la mirada

Entra personas, nomas-dijo Lockette

¿Entonces como nos organizamos?-pregunto Layla

Y nose pordriamos dormir con nuestras parejas-dijo Brandon con una sonrisa picara, mientras Stella se ruborizaba

Bueno, no me parece mala idea-señalo Sky, todos los chicos se miraron con cara de complicidad y las chicas se pusieron rojas

No es mala idea, nosotras podemos dormir juntas- dijo Roxy señalando a Krystal Daphne Miele y las pixies

Bueno entonces esta decidido-dijo Riven

Cuidado con lo que hacen, no quiero a nadie mas embarazada-dijo Amore con una mirada penetrante a los chicos. Para ella ya era suficiente haber tenido que lidiar con los cambios de humor de Stella y no quería ver a una de sus amigas sufrir lo mismo. Todos lanzaron una pequeña risita por lo dicho de la pixie

Además mañana va ser un dia cansador solo deben dormir-añadió Digit

Luego de esa pequeña charla, todos se pusieron a armar las carpas, menos Stella que tomo como excusa su embarazo para quedarse sentada

Bueno solo falta que Layla traiga la leña para prender la fogata-dijo Bloom

Ahí viene, parece que trae bastante-dijo Sky-voy a ayudarla

Esta bien cariño-dijo Bloom

Luego de esto armaron la fojata y todos se sentaron en circulo para comer, menos Daphne Roxy y Krystal que para no ser malos tercios comieron frutas adentro de sus carpas con las pixies

Parece que nos dejaron "solos"-dijo Bloom

Piénsenlo es lindo, es como una velada perfecta antes de la guerra-dijo Musa

Si es verdad, además es muy romántico con la luna y las estrellas al frente del mar-dijo Flora

Todas las parejas estaban abrazadas unos a otros, y solo se miraban y comían, sin darle importancia a lo que sucedida al alrededor. Era muy romántico y relajante, algunos se hablaban al oído y susurraban cosas tiernas, y otros simplemente mantenían contacto visual.

Stella- te dije que quiero chocolate-dijo en un susurro a Brandon

Brandon-pero no tengo, no estamos en Magix no puedo ir a comprar ahora-

Stella- Pero quiero ahora

Brandon-pero es solo un antojo ya pasara

Stella - Dije que quiero chocolate ahora-dijo gritando y cortando la atmosfera romantica, haciendo que todos miraran a aquella pareja

Ey ey ¿que paso?-pregunto Bloom, por la escenita dada por su mejor amiga

Nada, solo quiere chocolate y como no tengo se le dio un cambio de humor-dijo Brandon

Deberías conocerme Brandon, siempre quiero chocolate-le dijo Stella a Brandon

Calmate Stella, yo tengo un poco de un chocolate que me gusta-dijo Flora-toma, comelo

Gracias-dijo Stella relajada. Stella le dio un mordisco al chocolate, y lo escupio- pero es un asco esto, nadie podría comer esta porquería-dijo asqueada

Pero si es rico-dijo Flora

Si crees eso ve a hacerte un examen de la boca, porque esto es un asco al igual que tu estilo-dijo Stella

Pero…pero yo solo trataba de ayudar-dijo Flora triste

Pues no lo hagas, siempre traes mas problemas de los necesarios, sino no estaríamos aca y esto no hubiera pasado y yo estaría relajada en mi cama-dijo Stella

¡Stella!-gritaron todas las chicas ante los dos últimos comentarios que había dado su rubia amiga. Mientras Flora salió corriendo a su carpa, le había erido que le critique sus gustos y que le eche la culpa por los problemas cuando ella es la primera en intentar ayudar. Helia salió atrás de ella.

¿Que?-dijo Stella fastidada

Deberías ir a disculparte con Flora, lo que dijistes estuvo mal-dijo Bloom a su amiga

No dije nada que no fuera verdad-le respondió la rubia

No es cierto, sabes que ella es la primera en estender una mano para ayudar a una amiga, es con ella con lasque puedes mantener conversaciones serias, ella es la que te aconseja, y nadie te da derecho a criticar el estilo de nadie, porque cada uno es como es y se viste como quiere-dijo la morena

No me importa, yo solo dije que lo que pensé-dijo Stella

Recapacita un poco –dijo Musa

No, no quiero ni lo hare, me voy-dijo Stella llendose a su carpa

Voy a ir a hablar con ella y calmarla-dijo Brandon. Todos asintieron y se fueron cada uno a su carpa

Carpa de Flora y Helia

Helia encontró a Flora acostada boca abajo llorando a mas no poder. Se acerco despacito a ella y le dijo-flora, cariño tranquila, por favor ya paso.

Soy un desastre, solo trato de ayudar y hago todo mal, Stella tiene razón, mi estilo y mis gustos son horribles-dijo ella mientras seguía en esa posición

Helia sabiendo que estaba asi de sensible por el embarazo le respondió- eso no es verdad, tu eres una persona única e incomprable, que tiene un estilo propio, y diferente a los demás, que la caracterizan y siempre trata de ayudar a las personas pase lo que pase, y si a ella no le gusta tu estilo es su problema, porque a mi me encanta- en todo esto ella se había dado vuelta y lo había mirado a los ojos mientras hablababa

Gracias, no se que como haces por tener las palabras justas para cada ocasión, creo que hice una escenita por nada, soy tan insegura que aveces no se como te fijastes en mi-dijo Flora mirando a Helia

Esta bien no te preocupes, todos entendemos que estas un poco sensible con el embarazo y también sabemos que lo que dijo Stella no es verdad sino que también es consecuencia del embarazo-dijo mientras se acostaba a su lado-ademas me gusta estar ahí para protegerte y mirar esos ojos verde que transmiten tantos sentimientos, que me enamorar cada minuto con tan solo verlo, con todos tus defectos y virtudes haces que sea perfecta para mi, y yo debería ser el que pregunte como una chica, con unas curvas incomparables, ese pelo castaño tan largo y unos sentimientos tan puros y hermosos se fijo en mi-haciendo sonrojar a su bella novia

siempre me haces sentir tan única y especial, que no tengo palabras para explicar como me haces sentir, y como agradecerte, yo simplemente te amo y quisiera que el mundo se detuviera aca para poder estar junto a vos por toda la eterndad- le dijo Flora mientras se apoyaba en su cálido pecho

no importa lo que pase, vamos a estar juntos hasta la eternidad y nadie nos podrá separar porque simplemente te amo- le respondió – ahora descansa un poco que mañana hay que despertarse temprano amor.

Esta bien, estoy cansada, que tengas dulces sueños amor-dijo la castaña bostezando

Helia beso a Flora en sus labio como el "besito de las buenas noches", y luego la abrazo por su pequeña cintura, provancando que la castaña tuviera un escalofrio, por los impulsos nerviosos mandados por su medula

No puedo creer que todavía te ponga incomoda que te toque cuando estas acostada-le susurro Helia a Flora al oído

Lose, pasa que siento algo tan raro que ni con palabras puedo explicarlo, ni yo se lo que siento-le respondió sonrojada por la situacion

Me recuerda a aquella noche, como estabas de nerviosa y timida-le susurro Helia

Ni como olvidarlo, fue la mejor noche de mi vida a pesar de todo, me pude conectar de otra forma contigo y pensar lo raro fue ese dia también- le respondió dulcemente

Tienes mucha razón cariño- le respondió- ahora duerme

**continuara...**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo y porfavor dejen Reviews para mi es muy valiosa su opinion**

**no se cuando suba el proximo porque pienso agregar un capitulo a lo que tengo escrito,y tengo entrega de una monografia por lo que capaz tarde en escribirlo, o mañana me haga un tiempito y lo escriba. lo que si me gustaria que me ayudasen o me tiren ideas para escribirlo porque quiero que sea sobre lo de esa noche, por lo que el capitulo contendria una escena Lemon o Lime o como sea, el tema es que como nunca escribi una no soy buena en eso, pero me gustaria que sea asi porque es una fecha especial para ellos, y nada si no hubiera existido esa noche, mas adelante no hubiera existido el bebe o algo asi, no se si me entienden pero no quiero decir que de esa vez salio el fruto ese, sino que fue al pasado mas cercano, no se como explicarlo creo que en tiempo seria cuando lo hicieron por tercera vez ¿se entiende?**

**si ya se los marie, igual ese cap seria mas relleno, pero igual me gustaria integrarlo a la historia como algo especial, asique que en el caso que no les guste los lemons no estan obligados a leerlos.**

**desde mil gracias por su atencion, y HELP MEEEE**


	10. Chapter 10- El recuerdo

**hola a todos nuevamente, aca les dejo otra parte de mi historia, leer bajo su responsabilidad este capitulo, aunque no es muy explicito , pero si no quiere leerlo no se preocupe, es un capitulo que puede saltar puesto que no sigue con el viaje sino es un recuerdo. rewies plis**

**no soy dueña de Winx Club**

Buscando una princesa parte 10 – el recuerdo

Estaba bien cariño, ahora si dulces sueños-dijo Flora amablemente.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos rápidamente, pero luego de un rato Flora se despertó invadida por el recuerdo de ese día, el día en que se entrego en cuerpo y alma a su verdadero amor Helia, un día que comenzó siendo raro

_Flashback_

_6.30 am suena el despertador. Un día más comenzaba y las chicas debían preparase para ir a dar clases, su materia Winxologia._

_Flora-desperté y prendí el velador de la habitación que compartía con Bloom, ella estaba dando vueltas en la cama, había vuelto tarde de su cita, me acerque a ella y le dije_

_-Vamos, dormilona, despertate, es día de semana y hay clases-_

_No, quiero estudiar-respondio Bloom a la castaña-, mientras me tapaba la cara con la almohada_

_Flora-No pude evitar dar una pequeña risita ante su comentario y le respondí-nosotras no estudiamos, damos las clases. Bloom rio un poco y se dio cuenta que ya no __éramos las alumnas, sino las maestras. La desperté a duras penas y nos cambiamos. Ella se puso una pollera de jean con tablas y una remera de tirantes blanca con corazones azules, y yo me puse un vestido verde, strapples, con flores rosas. Ambas llevamos zapatos de plataformas color natural que compramos de oferta 2x1. Luego de peinarnos salimos al salón común y vimos a las chicas ya despierta, incluida Stella, algo muy raro de ella, que siempre es la última en salir_

_Hola chicas-salude alegremente, y ellas respondieron de igual manera_

_Chicas, me acaba de llegar un mensaje de Faragonda, y dice que hoy solo se dictaran 3 horas de clases, pero todas las materias juntas en el patio, que va a ser como __una evaluación para que apliquen todo lo que aprendieron-nos informo Tecna_

_Nose porque pero tengo el presentimiento que es para que entrenen, por esto de que las Trix escaparon de vuelta-dijo Musa_

_Sea lo que sea, hay que reunirse con los demás profesores para armar la gran clase-dijo Bloom_

_Ah, me olvidaba, llego una carta para vos- dijo Layla a Flora entregandosela- y por la forma del sobre es de Helia_

_¿Cómo la encontraste?-respondió Flora con una cara de sorpresa, puesto que él nunca falla, y luego la abrio_

_Hoy fui a tomar aire temprano al bacón y vi el sobre tirado en su ventana, asique lo agarre-respondió gentilmente la morena oscura_

_¿Y que dice?, ¿Qué dice?-pregunto cierta rubia amante de los chismes mientras su amiga terminaba de leer la carta_

_Me invito a cenar- respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-igual no es nada formal solo un parque de diversiones y una pizza-añadió_

_Ay, hoy nuestra castañita tiene una cita, y esta vez procure llegar antes de que la barrera baje,-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa picara que hizo que todas se rieran_

_Ey, yo no soy como ciertas de ustedes babosas, la otra vez me quede acostada al lado de la barrera en un árbol-respondió Flora sonrojada por ese comentario_

_Bueno chicas luego siguen con su charla, interrumpió Daphne, que desde ese año se sumo como profesora._

_Las Winx se reunieron con todos los profesores, incluyendo a la directora, en el salón principal_

_Bueno, este entrenamiento tiene que ser los bastante complicado, como para que den todos de si-dijo Faragonda_

_Todos sabemos que las Trix son poderosas y las chicas tienen que aprender a defenderse en una situación real, por lo que con la directora pensamos en que enfrenten a las alumnas a un duelo-informo Griselda_

_¿Un duelo?-pregunto Flora extrañada_

_Si, un duelo, y también vendrán los especialistas, los de menores años a entrenar y los mayores a ser sus oponentes-añadió Griselda_

_Pero, como van a entrar tantos alumnos, pregunto Paladium_

_Los dividiremos en grupos, 1 año, 2 y 3-dijo Faragonda-_

_¿Pero cómo nos dividimos? Sigo sin entender-pregunto Musa_

_Fácil-respondió Griselda-para las alumnas y alumnos de 1 año nosotros crearemos mounstros para que los ataquen y los especialistas de 4 año también atacaran, para los de 2 a los mounstros se sumaran ustedes con ataques simples y alumnos de 5 año y para los de 3 año con los profesores armaremos obstáculos una reliquia a proteger y todos lo anterior, esta vez con alumnos de 6 año, cada grupo tendrá una hora._

_Es una muy inteligente táctica, elogio Tecna,_

_Flora(pensamiento)- mi mente estaba un poco sorprendida, tendría que atacar a nuestras estudiantes, y en especial a mi amiga Roxy que estaba en 2º, aunque también ahí estaba Krystal y me daba miedo dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos por lo pasado el año pasado (5ºtemporada)_

_Bueno entonces es hora de ir al patio y esperar a todo el alumnado-dijo Wigzig_

_Cuando salieron los profesores vieron que los especialistas estaban llegando junto a Saladino y Codatorta._

_Bloom-Nosotras primero fuimos a saludar a nuestras parejas y luego fuimos a nuestro lugar. Ambos directores se pararon en el centro del patio y tomo la palabra __Faragonda_

_Como sabrán hoy será un entrenamiento especial, donde se enfrentaran a un reto real, y tendrán que poner en práctica todo lo que aprendieron-dijo Faragonda_

_Sepan que será un duro entrenamiento, y deberán estar concentrado hasta su punto máximo-añadió Saladino- serán divididos en grupos cada entrenamiento durara una hora, por favor a los que no les toque su turno quédense en los lugares que se les fueron asignados_

_Griselda llamo al primer grupo, y los profesores se unieron y crearon un ejército de diferentes monstruos con un hechizo, _

_La batalla estuvo muy entretenida, las hadas se las ingeniaron para destruir los monstruos mientras que los especialistas se las ingeniaban para hacer que el grupo más experto de especialistas no se acercase a donde se encontraban las hadas destruyendo los monstruos. Se puede decir que hubo trabajo en equipo y que las clases de gimnasia que daba Layla a las hadas dieron frutos en su resistencia_

_Empezaba el segundo grupo, este si seria más complicado, las Winx tendrían que pelear con hadas, y tener a una amiga de ese costado dificultaba las cosas_

_Tengo un plan -dijo Tecna- dividámonos en grupos así las entretenemos y se les dificulta la destrucción de los monstruos. _

_Flora (pensamiento)-Personalmente no me pareció buena idea, nosotras somos más fuertes cuando estamos juntas, pero quizás juntas se nos iría de las mano la fuerza (Fin del pensamiento) _

_Los grupos quedaron así divididos_

_Bloom contra Penolope hada del viento, y Sofia hada de las ilusiones_

_Stella contra Giselle hada del clima y Jenni hada de los sentimientos_

_Tecna contra Lauren hada del tiempo y Tanya hada de las dimensiones_

_Musa contra Sophia hada del sonido y Tammy hada de los chistes_

_Layla contra princesa Cathe hada de la tierra y Fathy hada de los deportes_

_Flora contra Krystal y Roxy, pensaba genial me tocaron dos princesas de poderes similares a los míos va a ser como pelear fuego con fuego, ya me veo cansada en mi __cita_

_Los especialistas de 2 año iban destruyendo los monstruos defendiéndose como podían de los de 5 año, puesto que las hadas estaban muy ocupadas con las Winx. De a ratos veía como sus novios las veían como mantenían atareadas a las hadas, en especial Helia que vio con quien le toco a Flora. Bloom Layla y Flora tenían bastantes problemas, Bloom por las ilusiones era como tener una mini Darcy confundiéndote, Layla porque tenía a alguien que era de elemento opuesto y una chica de gran estado físico y Flora puesto que eran una amiga y una del mismo poder_

_Flora- empecé a evadir cada disparo que me lanzaban era relativamente fácil, había mejorado en evadir desde el consejo de Paladium del año pasado de pensar en lo que más quería. Realmente casi no atacaba, no me gustaba mucho la idea. _

_Las demás Winx tenían el total control sobre sus alumnas y Flora solo evadía hasta que Bloom le grito-¿pensas atacar o te vas a quedar evadiendo todo el día?_

_En ese segundo de distracción las dos estudiantes hicieron una convergencia que no puedo evadir, y Salió volando hasta donde estaban Helia Sky y los demás. Era incomodo, y flora le dijo a Sky -haceme acordar que después le pegue a Bloom -y soltaron una risa. _

_Flora se paro y se sacudió el polvo y levanto vuelo. Roxy y Krystal estaban de espaldas así que les dijo-hola chicas ¿me extrañaron?-_

_Se pusimos en guardia y Flora las empezó a atacar y ellas los devolvían, hacían pequeñas explosiones y todos estaban atentos, se había puesto bueno el duelo. Roxy atrajo a un enjambre de mosquitos y Flora bajo al suelo envuelta en los mosquitos y le dijo- ¿así tratas a la persona que te ayudo a manejar tus poderes? Roxy miro hacia al piso para ver a Flora y se vio envuelta en unas lianas muy fuertes que le costaba romper._

_Ahora solo quedaba Krystal. Tuvo una pelea muy reñida al tener poderes similares, y se estaban cansado, solo faltaban 10 minutos para que termine la hora, el grupo se encontraba con grandes dificultades en el sector de hadas que estaban todos separadas. Escuchaba que los demás profesores las guiaban y en un momento Paladium dijo-acuérdense que el poder más grande es la unión y a las hadas se les ocurrió una idea, rodearon a las Winx en una gran Niebla que les impidió ver, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las 12 estudiantes hicieron una convergencia que las tomo por sorpresa, y cayeron arriba de nuestros novios. Se ruborizaron a más no poder por la situación y ellos se reían por sus caras_

_Se pararon con mucho esfuerzo, ya estaban cansadas y cuando iban a atacar sonó el timbre indicando que el tiempo termino y se escucho el comentario de Musa- la Próxima no nos tomaran por sorpresa, lo juro._

_Les dieron un receso de 15 minutos para descansar puesto que tenían que volver a pelear. Cada una fue con su novio_

_Helia- grito Flora y fue corriendo a abrazarlo, no sabía ni ella de donde saco las fuerzas_

_Cariño, ¿Cómo estás?- le respondió correspondiendo el abrazo_

_Adolorida, ese ataque no lo vi venir- le dijo_

_Nos dimos cuenta- respondió riéndose- entonces, ¿venís a cenar?_

_Como perdérmelo- dijo y lo beso en los labios. _

_La siguiente batalla fue rápida, las Winx ganaron, seguramente fue porque esta vez estaban peleando unidas, y había cierta química con los chicos porque bueno ellos eran de 6º y les toco juntos contra los de 3º. todos aprendieron algo, sin importar el resultado, los profesores estaban orgullosos del progreso de los alumnos._

_La tarde paso rápidamente y en una lucha con Stella que le parecía feo todo lo Flora se ponía. _

_Flora-Eran ya las 5.30 pm y a las 6 me pasaba a buscar mi amor. En unos de los últimos cambios de ropa, me puse unas sandalias rosas de tiras cruzadas por detrás __del tobillo, con una remera sin tirantes de dos colores ajustada, era todo un fondo rosa, con algunas florcitas chiquitas en verde claro, y abajo tenía una pollera suelta rosa. En el pelo me hice una trenza corona y me maquille con colores chicas quedaron impresionadas cuando salí, porque estaba simple pero linda, total no era una cena elegante, sino íbamos a ir a un parque de diversiones y a comer una pizza. Salí a esperarlo, y llego a horario, la pasamos muy bien en el parque, aunque odie la montaña rusa, en un momento le clave las uñas en el brazo. Luego fuimos a comer una pizza y cuando vi la hora me sorprendí eran9.45 y no había manera de que llegue a Alfea en 15 minutos antes de que bajen la barrera_

_¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Helia al ver la cara de su novia_

_Pasa que ya están por bajar la barrera, ya son 9.45- respondió_

_El la miro sorprendido y le dijo- excepto de que quieras dormir en un árbol, recomiendo de que busquemos una habitación en un hotel_

_Un poco incomoda asintió, y fueron a un hotel, que solo tenía desocupada una habitación con cama matrimonial y no les quedo otra que aceptarla._

_La habitación era linda pero Flora estaba un poco incomoda por el hecho de tener que compartir la cama. _

_¿Dormimos juntos o duermo en el piso?-le pregunto_

_No soy tan mala, dijo sintiendo sus mejillas ponerse rojas al verlo con su pecho descubierto puesto que se saco la remera para más comodidad_

_¿Por qué tan nerviosa?-le pregunto acercándose y tomándole de las mejillas_

_es es que emm- Flora sentía que no le salían las palabras-es que es raro_

_Tranquila, no va a pasar nada que usted no quiera- le respondió con un tomo tranquilizador y dándole un beso en los labios que correspondió rodeándolo con sus manos __a su cuello. El beso se intensifico mas, él la agarro por la cintura y sus lenguas empezaron a danzar juntas. Tuvieron que cortar para tomar aire, y luego retomaron el beso._

_La levanto en brazos y recostó sobre la cama, _

_Flora pensaba- yo sabía a dónde iba a parar esto y quería que no se detuviera, lo estaba disfrutando mucho. _

_Cuando cortaron el beso, Helia empezó a mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja de Flora y ella sintió un escalofrió, _

_Helia (pensamiento)- note que Flora se movió producto del mordisqueo, y no pude evitar verla a los ojos y besarla nuevamente, ella era tan pura cualquier cosa la ponía nerviosa, es perfecta.(fin del pensamiento)_

_Helia empezó a besarle el cuello, y ella dejo escapar uno que otro gemido. La empezó a tocar desde las piernas y cuando llego a la cintura la agarra y la levanto quedando sentada sobre él. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, y de un momento a otro el agarro la remera de la mujer._

_Flora (pensamiento)- no ofrecí resistencia. Me empezó a dar besos y algunas mordidas por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro, yo me tire sobre la cama y el siguió besándome, empecé a sentir como él se desabrochaba mi sostén y lo retiro, mire para otro lado, estaba roja por la vergüenza de que me mire así, e instintivamente me tape con mis brazos. (Fin del pensamiento)_

_Helia (pensamiento)-¿Por qué la vergüenza?-le dijo interpretando su mirada mientras ponía mis manos en su barbilla para que me mirara- Eres hermosa ante mis ojos, no te tiene que dar pena que te mire así- la volví a besar y ella dejo sus manos relajarse para envolverlos con en mi cuello-¿ves? No hay nada que temer-le dijo cuando el beso termino, ella solo asintió con la cabeza. (Fin del pensamiento)_

_Flora cerro sus ojos y dio un suspiro, iba a decirle algo cuando de su boca se escapo un gemido producto de sentir algo sobre sus senos, abrió sus ojos y vio como con una mano acariciaba Helia acariciaba su seno izquierdo y con su boca le daba besos alrededor del seno derecho_

_Los gemidos de Flora se intensificaban cada vez que él se acercaba más a su pezón, a Helia le excitaba mucho escuchar esos sonidos de la boca de su amada. Luego de unos minutos hizo lo mismo con el otro seno._

_Flora (pensamiento)- sentí que una de sus manos baja sigilosamente por mi panza, y luego sentí como se metió por debajo de mi prenda intima, en ese momento me bloquee, como si tuviera un ataque de pánico y me senté de golpe sobre la cama_

_Helia-¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?-me dijo con un tono suave pero preocupado_

_Es es que emm esté es que que-no podía dejar de tartamudear estaba muy nerviosa_

_Tranquila, nada va a pasar, respira, relájate-me tranquilazo el, y luego de respirar varias veces me volvió a preguntar-¿ahora si estas mejor? _

_Yo asentí y le dije apenada- no sé qué paso, quería seguir pero tuve miedo y no se a que. (Fin del pensamiento)_

_Helia (pensamiento)- está bien no pasa nada le respondí, todavía no estás lista para esto, todavía tenemos una vida por delante no te preocupes-le dije tranquilizándola, a pesar de que quería seguir no la iba a obligar a hacer algo que no quisiera, en especial algo de esta magnitud- vamos a dormir es tarde termine de decir. (Fin del pensamiento)_

_Flora se acostó de costado, dándole la espalda a Helia. El se había quedado dormido, pero ella no podía, puesto que si quería hacerlo pero no sabía que paso. Ella empezó a soltar unas lagrimitas por el hecho de que se creía una tonta, hasta chicas mas chicas que ellas hacían eso, y era la única del grupo virgen, pero no solo era superficial lo que sentía, sino sentía que Helia la iba a dejar. Se paro para ir al baño a lavarse la cara y en trayecto choco con algo. _

_¿Flora? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Helia somnoliento prendiendo el velador_

_¿Qué? em no, no nada, no paso nado, volve a dormir- le respondió nerviosa_

_Helia se paró hasta donde estaba ella, Flora bajo la mirada para que no notase que lloro, y le dijo: ¿sabes lo que opino de la palabra nada, no?, Flora solo asintió con la cabeza, y él le pregunto-¿me pensas decir lo que paso?-hubo un silencio, Helia agarro con su mano las mejillas de Flora, y las noto un poco pegajosas, le levanto la cara para hacer contacto visual y vio sus ojos un poco rojos, y le dijo- ¿Por qué llorabas?-_

_Ante estas palabras Flora lo abrazo fuertemente y susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que el llegase a escuchar- no me dejes, por favor_

_Nunca-le respondió en susurro- ahora vamos siéntate en la cama y dime que paso-añadió_

_Flora le hizo caso y se sentó, tomando una bocanada de aire le dijo- tengo miedo a perderte, porque no soy suficiente para vos, tengo miedo a que busques otra mujer que te haga sentir lo que yo no te puedo dar, por mis estúpidos miedos, estoy cansada de ser siempre de las bromas de las chicas en cuanto a que no lo hice, se que sus bromas son como las de las adolescentes que te dicen plana o eso, y que lo hacen sin intención de dañarme. Yo si quería hacerlo, yo si me quería entregar a vos, pero no se qué paso, fue como si mi cuerpo hiciera algo que mi corazón no quería.-dio otro respiro y continuo-yo se que debes pensar que me hice la cabeza sola, y si por un lado es verdad, pero no lo hago porque quiero, pero desde lo que paso el año pasado, tengo miedo a perderé, por el simple hecho que Te amo, y siempre te amare_

_Nunca me vas a perder, vos sabes que sos la única hada que amo, y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, como sos, sos perfecta para mi, sin importar cuantos miedos tengas, sos la única persona que me hace sentir completo-le respondió Helia mirándola a los ojos- con respecto a lo que dicen las chicas, deberías decirles que te hace sentir mal lo que dicen, aunque lo hagan sin intención de herirte, y con lo que paso antes, olvídalo, capaz no estabas del todo lista para hacerlo, pero que nunca se te olvide, sos la única flor perfecta en mi vida, yo también te amo y te amare hasta el fin de los días._

_Pero yo si estaba lista, yo si quería hacerlo, yo si quiero hacerlo-dijo Flora con una mirada triste y una lagrima amenazante de salir de sus ojos_

_Shhh, tranquila, ya se dará el momento para que pase-le respondió Helia y le dio un dulce y corto beso en los labios_

_Flora no resistió y lo agarro del cuello y le dio un beso cargado de todos los sentimientos, Helia al principio no sabía si corresponderle o no al beso, pero se dejo llevar pensando que lo que paso antes fue un ataque de pánico del cuerpo por sentir algo diferente que le genero miedo y decidió dejar que pase devuelta pero esta vez mucho más lento que antes para qué el cuerpo de su amada se acostumbre. La volvió a besar por el cuello y esta vez ella no tuvo escalofríos, al contrario se escuchaban muchos más gemidos que antes, y algunas veces con su nombre. Bajo hasta con besos hasta los hombros de Flora y antes de seguir la miro a los ojos y le dijo- ¿quieres seguir? Ella solo asintió y poco a poco se fueron desasiéndose de las prendas que cubrían sus cuerpos, incluyendo las más intimas. Helia empezó a contemplar las sexis curvas del cuerpo de su amada que yacía sobre la cama, con una sonrisa, mientras que Flora estaba toda ruborizada por la mirada de Helia y por ver su cuerpo y en especial su miembro. Helia se puso de rodillas frente a Flora y le dio un beso que fue muy pasional, lentamente empezó a darles masajes sobre su cuerpo, bajando lentamente hacia la pelvis y cuando llego sintió como el musculo se contrajo velozmente, sin pensarlo dos veces subió con sus manos hasta la cintura de Flora, y cortando el beso, le dijo- ¿estás bien?_

_Si, si ya estoy mejor, solo que es raro sentirte ahí, me da un poquitito de cosita-le respondió con una cara de vergüenza_

_La beso en la frente en señal de protección y le pregunto ¿quieres que siga? Flora asintió_

_Helia la beso por el cuello y volvió a bajar su mano y en un susurro le dijo-tranquila, nada malo va a pasar. Flora relajo su cuerpo después de sentir donde iba la mano._

_Helia volvió a darle atención a los labios de su flor, y con sus manos empezó a hacer movimientos sobre la parte íntima de la castaña,_

_Oh, Helia- gimió ella al sentir que estaba llegando a su clímax, al primero de su vida, _

_Helia sabía que ella estaba cerca, y la empezó a besar por el cuello, hasta llegar a sus senos, mientras seguía trabajando en el otro lugar con sus manos. Flora tiro la cabeza para atrás y grito el nombre de su amor, cuando llego a su punto y se sintió húmeda. _

_Helia levanto la mirada a la cara de su princesa, que estaba toda enrojecida, y le pregunto-¿Cómo estuvo?_

_Fue increíble-respondió ella mientras se sentaba-¿puedo hacer algo por vos?-pregunto tímidamente luego_

_Lo que quieras-le respondió dulcemente_

_Flora Con sus inexpertas manos agarro su miembro con miedo y el la tranquilizo diciéndole- toca sin miedo. Luego de que se empezara a dejar llevar Helia llego a su punto. Flora le pregunto -¿Cómo lo hice?_

_Demasiado bien-respondió Helia y añadió-pero ahora déjame volver a complacerte. En un movimiento hiso que Flora estuviera nuevamente debajo de él. Se besaron por unos minutos salvajemente, luego miro a Flora a los ojos y le pregunto- ¿segura que lo quieres hacer?_

_Si-respondió ella segura_

_Debo advertirle que al principio va a doler, luego el dolor irá desapareciendo-le dijo Helia_

_No me importa, solo quiero ser tuya-le respondió Flora_

_Entonces, voy a hacer de su primera vez, algo muy especial-le dijo Helia con una gran sonrisa_

_Helia, le separo la piernas, para poder acomodarse en la entrada y mirando nuevamente a Flora, le dijo- apóyate en mi, Flora lo abrazo y lentamente empezó a entrar. Flora grito de dolor y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. La beso en la boca para callar el grito, odiaba tener que hacerla sufrir, y continúo moviéndose lentamente, hasta que el dolor seso y los sonidos se transformaron en gemidos. Poco a poco ella se sentía mojada, y con el consentimiento de Flora, Helia empezó a ir más rápido y luego de unos minutos, en que ambos se unieron en cuerpo y alma, en donde ella entrego su más preciado tesoro, su virginidad, su pureza y entre besos apasionados y otras cosas, ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo. Helia, se recostó a su costado, mientras ella intentaba recuperar su respiración, puesto que estaba muy agitada._

_Te amo-le dijo Flora mientras se recostaba sobre su pecho bien tonificado, pero también agitado- me has hecho sentir completa, me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo_

_También te amo, mi dulce princesa-le respondió- me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo_

_Se dieron un último beso y ambos cayeron dormidos profundamente, abrazados y tapados por una sabana_

_Fin Flashback_

¿Flora? ¿Flora?-una voz la sacaba de su pensamiento. Ella sacudió su cabeza y reconoció la voz, era Helia- ¿Qué paso? Pregunto ella una vez que reacciono

¿En qué pensabas? Te estuve llamando por 10 minutos, me desperté porque te estabas durmiendo-dijo Helia con una voz somnolienta

Que ah, emm me desperté pesando en ese día, y me puse a recordar el día entero, el día que fui tuya-le respondió Flora un poquito sonrojada

Lo recuerdo muy bien ese día-le respondió con una voz dulce, mirándola a los ojos-un día bastante largo, y también recuerdo cuando te despertaste y me buscaste con la mirada y me encontrastes dibujándote dormida, y cuando vistes el dibujo te pusiste mas roja que un tomate

Hay Dios no me hagas recordar ese momento, que me voy a volver a sonrojar-dijo Flora con una sonrisa nerviosa y un poco mas rosa que antes

Me encanta cuando estas así-le dijo Helia depositándole un beso en la mejilla-pero ahora duerme porque mañana no te despierta nadie.

Está bien cariño- respondió Flora dándole un pequeño besito en los labios-hasta mañana. Luego dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos, entregándose a un sueño profundo.

**continuara...**

**gracias a las personas que leyeron el capitulo, dandole oportunudad a mi historia. porfas dejen Rewies su opionion es importante para mi, quiero crecer como escritora. besitos**


	11. Chapter 11- El Camino: Parte 2

**holaaaa, eh vuelto, capaz este mes actualice una vez x semana, pues tengo muchisisiisisisimas cosas que hacer**

**aqui les dejo otra parte de la historia. espero que les guste dejan Rewies.**

Buscando una princesa Parte 11- el camino parte 2

Apareció el primer rayo del sol sobre el rio, y lentamente las parejas se fueron acercando a la fogata a desayunar, incluyendo a Daphne Roxy Miele Krystal y las pixies, solo faltaba una pareja Flora y Helio

Flora despertate, ya están todos afuera, y tienen el desayuno listo-dijo Helia zarandeándola por decima vez

Ya va-le respondio Flora sin ganas- 5 minutos mas

Ya me lo has dicho como diez veces-le dijo Helia- y tenemos que seguir buscando ese famoso libro

Estoy cansada, búsquemelo después- dijo Flora mientras se ponía de espalda

Ya bueno, me estas obligando a hacer algo-le respondio con una sonrisa y le empezó a hacer cosquillas

Ya…ya bueno me desperté, ya me desperté-dijo entre risas

Ya era hora-le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- ahora cámbiate y sal a desayunar.

Helia se fue con los demás para que Flora se pudiera cambiar

¿ya la despertaste?-pregunto Bloom

Si, si costo un poquito-le respondio Helia tomando una taza de te

Y tenes suerte de que Flora mal que mal se levanta rápido, no sabes la tortura que fue Stella- dijo

Eyyy!-respondio Stella, mientras le dio un codazo a la peliazul

Y eso que vos no estuviste en el baño cuando tenía nauseas-dijo Amore hacia Musa

¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Un complot?-dijo enojada la rubia

Emm no, solo estamos emm ¿preparando a Chatta y Helia por lo que va a pasar?- dijo Amore entre pregunta y afirmación

¿Qué? No yo no pienso ir al baño con ella cuando tenga nauseas, yo nací para hablar y luchar no para cuidar embarazadas y menos eso es asqueroso- dijo Chatta

Vamos Chatta no puede ser peor que las trampas de alquitrán de Darkar- dijo Layla riendo un poco-además es tu hada, lo vas a terminar haciendo y tu lo sabes

Miren quien salió, parece que me hacen una competencia de quien duerme mas-dijo la rubia en tono de broma, mientras se servia chocolatada. Noto también una cara de asco por parte de la castaña, y sabia que era por el embarazo o por lo que había pasado en la noche. Flora siguió caminando y se sento alrededor de la fogata apagada

Hola chicos-dijo ella con una sonrisa tan característico de ella

Hola-le respondieron todos

Hay chocolate ¿quieres?-pregunto Layla

Sisi dame un poco-dijo Flora amablemente

Layla le sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente y le sirvió una galletitas. Flora primero empezó comiendo las galletas mientras conversaban

¿Entonces por donde seguimos hoy?-pregunto Roxy

Por la selva que se ve alla en la izquierda, y si todo sale bien llegaremos al lugar en unas dos horas

Mientras tanto Stella se acerco a Flora, para averiguar si estaba enojada con ella

Flora, perdón por lo que paso anoche, se me subieron un poco las hormonas y no pensé en lo que dije- dijo Stella con cara de sinceridad

Esta bien Stella, no hay nada que perdonar, yo también estoy mas sensible que de la cuenta, por lo que te pido perdón por llorar de nada-dijo Flora con una sonrisa

Estamos a mano, las dos estamos hecha un manojo de sentimientos-dijo la rubia

Eso parece-apoyo la castaña-ahora si quiero terminar de desayunar. Stella volvió a tomar asiento donde estaba y Flora termino las galletas, tenía cierta cara de mareo, Stella lo noto, y luego Flora tomo el vaso de chocolate primero puso una cara como si el olor no le alla gustado

Stella dijo: 3

Musa: ahora si a la rubia se le salió el ultimo tornillo-dijo en tono de ironía

Stella conto-2. Flora tomo un sorbo porque simplemente no entendía que sucedía

1-dijo Stella, mientras flora terminaba el sorbo, y su cara se transformo en asco y salió corriendo a vomitar

Chatta, Bloom su turno- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

¿Sabías lo que iba a pasar?-pregunto Bloom

Ponele-dijo Stella- vi a Flora con una cara media extraña y asumí que estaba enojada conmigo o era el embarazo y como le pedí disculpa y seguía con la misma cara supuse que era algo del desayuno y nada así fue. Ahora ve

¿Por qué yo?-pregunto Bloom

¿No se acuerdan el orden de cuando me pasaba a mi?-dijo Stella

Igual no importa-dijo Daphne- Chatta y Helia ya fueron donde Flora

Pero de la próxima no te salvaras-dijo mirando a la colorada

Mientras tanto Flora, Helia y Chatta

Flora, Flora ¿estás bien?-preguntaba una minihada rubia. Ella estaba arrodilladla en el suelo y a su costado estaba Helia que le apoyaba una mano en la espalda

Creo que estoy bien-dijo ella un poco asqueada-solo fue una de las famosas nauseas matutinas

¿Estás segura que quieres seguir con la misión?-pregunto Helia preocupado

Si Stella no se murió en el campo floral y todo lo demás, no veo porque yo habría de regresar-respondio con un cierto tono de confianza

Entonces si estas mejor volvamos con el grupo-dijo la pixie a la que se le notaba que le daba asco el vomito, aunque sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que se acostumbrara, como lo hizo Amore

Volvamos-dijo la castaña.

Helia le dio la mano y la ayudo a pararse y le dio un pequeño y dulce besito y le dijo-todo va a estar bien-sabiendo que apenas llegaran seguirían con la misión. Luego fueron caminando con el grupo.

Apenas Miele vio a Flora empezó a correr hacia ella y le pregunto- ¿estás bien?

Sí, mi peque hermosa-le respondio Flora dándole un abrazo. Luego fueron donde estaban todos

Bueno ahora que estamos todos, hay que seguir-dijo la líder de las Winx

Levantaron lo que quedaba y lo pusieron en una mochila, caminaron unos 2 km hasta llegar a la selva, y como el camino era un poco angosto iban como en pequeños grupos, adelante iba Krystal que tenia el mapa del camino, Daphne y Musa, seguidas de Flora, Bloom y Miele, luego iban Sky Helia y Riven, armados por si pasaba algo, luego le seguían Roxy Tecna y Layla y atrás de ellas iban Timmy Stella Brandon y Nabu. Las pixies iban volando entre ellos. El camino fue bastante tranquilo, solo alguna que otra Winx que se tropezaba y caía al suelo, provocando la risa de los demás, algunos caminos llenos de enredaderas y lianas, algunos chistes de los chicos y charlas de "mujeres" y las interminables paradas por los pies adoloridos e hinchados de Stella. Cerca del mediodía volvieron a parar por doceava vez, esta vez fue Flora

Tengo hambre-dijo la castaña

Eso debe ser por lo del desayuno-dijo Layla-aunque parece un buen horario para almorzar y recuperar energías

¿Entonces paramos y comemos?-dijo la rubia abriendo los ojos de par en par con una cara de felicidad

Si-asintieron los demás

Prepararon una manta con comida estaban todos sentados comiendo, y escucharon unos ruidos, Miele y Roxy estaban jugando con las pixies , ya qye habían terminado, y abrieron los ojos de par en par

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Musa.

Miele solo se limito a señalar y Roxy grito-¡corran!-haciendo que las pixies salieran volando detrás de las chicas

Todos miraron donde señalo Miele y vieron unos tigres, rápidamente se pararon y empezaron a correr .cuando vieron que nos lo perseguían se detuvieron

Parece que vinieron por la comida-dijo Nabu

¿No? ¿De verdad?-dijo Riven con su típico tono irónico-no me había dado cuenta-añadió

Bueno sigamos caminando ahora-dijo el líder de los especialistas. Todos siguieron caminando por donde señalaba Krystal. Era una selva bastante tranquila. De repente Krystal se detuvo

Tenemos un problema, y uno grande-dijo ella señalando el gran precipicio que tenia al frente

Ok, si es un gran problema-dijo Brandon

Y no tenemos poderes-añadió Bloom

¿Y cómo cruzamos?-pregunto Stella

Por el momento todas la pixies pueden pasar nomas-dijo Musa

Layla-dijo Flora a su amiga- ¿recuerdas la clase de especial de supervivencia que tuvimos con Griselda que éramos grupos de dos personas?

¿Estás pensando en eso?-dijo la morena- no es mala idea y parece la única disponible ¿lo hacemos?

No tengo problema-dijo la castaña

¿De qué hablan?-pregunto Nabu confundido

Miren y copien-dijo Layla. Las dos morenas tomaron unas lianas que les parecieron resistentes, corrieron hacia atrás. Los chicos sabían lo que iban a hacer

Chicas, las lianas no se ven muy resistentes-dijo Sky

No lo hagan-dijo Helia preocupado

Hay que hombres de poca fe, no parece que les gustara las cosas extremas-dijo la morena mas oscura. Las dos morenas se miraron y corrieron, y volaron con las lianas al otro extremo llegando sanas y salvas

¿Vieron? No paso nada-dijo Layla con ánimos de superioridad

Ahora crucen dijo Flora

¿Quién va?-pregunto Musa. Todos se miraron y Miele agarro una liana.

Solo confíen-dijo ella-estas lianas parecen débiles pero son más fuertes que el acero-luego de esto corrió y atravesó al otro lado

Si esa niña que no tiene ni 15 años lo hizo, no sé qué hacemos acá-dijo Riven

Tiene razón amigo, mucha razón-dijo Brandon

Poco a poco los especialistas fueron atravesando al otro lado y luego las Winx y Krystal.

Cuando todos llegaron Nabu dijo- eso está para hacerlo otra vez, fue divertido

Si claro-dijo Stella un poco mareada- para voz fue divertido, pero yo me quebré una uña, enganchándomela en la liana

Bueno ahora si, terminemos esta pequeña travesía-dijo Tecna

Bueno entonces según el mapa hay que seguir el camino de la izquierda-dijo Krystal

Todos tomaron ese camino, ya se podía ver como la selva se iba atenuando, y supieron que estaban por llegar, caminaron como 2 horas, contando historias de la vida y citas, luego vieron una barrera negra

¿Este es la otra parte de la barrera que delimita la magia de la no magia?-pregunto Roxy

Si-asiento Krystal-cuando lo crucemos tendremos que ver la cueva al frente nuestro

¿Entonces que esperamos?-pregunto Sky

**continuara...**

**gracias por leer, espero que les alla gustado y espero sus comentarios, positivos negativos y criticas constructivas. espero actualizar rapido.**

**besitoss**


	12. Chapter 12- Misterio revelado ¿o no?

**holaaaaa, ando con problemas asique hise este capitulo lo mas rapido que pude porque estoy re atereada**

**no soy dueña de Winx Club**

¿Misterio revelado, o no?

Fueron cruzando poco a poco, esa barrera negra, que tenía mucha neblina, las pixies no podían volar, asique las cargaban las Winx

Una vez que crucemos la barrera las trix van a saber donde estamos-dijo Krystal-asique que debemos hacer esto rápido

¿Una pregunta?-dijo Chatta- si ellos saben dónde estamos pueden teletransportarse, y que yo sepa eso no nos da ni medio minuto lo que significa que vamos a estar en problema y ni siquiera sabemos que tan lejos está la cueva, ósea me refiero a que no sabemos si los tenemos a 3 pasos o a 50 metros lo que implica menos chances de poder ganar esto, creyendo yo que si pudiéramos usar magia deberíamos teletransportarnos hasta alla excepto de que queramos morir

¿Por qué presiento que Chatta tiene razón?-pensó Bloom

Porque ahora que lo pienso la tiene-dijo Flora

Paren, paren, paren, están diciendo que camine todo un bosque un campo y una selva y que para colmo casi me ahogo, que tuve que acampar, correr por mi vida, tirarme desde una liana, y todo lo demás, para nada o peor aun para morir porque van a llegar antes que nosotros y nos van a encontrar y que nos pudimos ahorrar todo esto si usábamos nuestras alas teletransportadoras, un simple hechizo o incluso usar mi cetro-dijo histérica Stella

Se armo un silencio incomodo, porque Stella y Chatta tenían razón

Rompiendo el silencio Sky dijo-no hay marcha atrás hay que seguir adelante con la misión, lo hecho, hecho esta

Capaz podemos hacer una barrera protectora cuando llegemos a la cueva-dijo Musa

Se olvidan de algo-dijo Miele tímidamente-ellos buscan lo mismo que nosotros, y nosotros solo tenemos la clave para abrirlo, por lo que si nos van a esperar va a ser afuera, cuando sepamos la verdad

Todos se miraron entre si, y sonrieron, sabiendo que Miele tenia razón

Entonces vallamos-dijo Bloom entusiasmada

Salieron de la barrera, y sintieron su magia fluir y vieron como a 20 metros s encontraba una cueva, sin perder tiempo las Winx se transformaron y volaron dentro, los demás lo seguían

¿y entonces ahora que?-pregunto Brandon al ver una cueva vacia

Miele, esta es tu parte-dijo Daphne

Mmmm , según este papel, hay que hacer una convergencia mágica , mientras se dice un hechizo-dijo Miele

Todas se pusieron en ronda e invocaron su poder

¿daphne queres decir vos el hechizo? porque no tengo la mas palida idea de cómo hacerlo-dijo Miele

Esta bien-dijo Daphne, tomando el papel y leyéndolo una vez, y luego dijo- "per virtutem IV mundos Domino, Andros, Solaria et Linphea, ubi elementa creatos, vos precor sabiduramgica Libro IV maxima virtutes universi, quod simul cum fratribus vestris scient de familia regia, et ostende te exponere veritatem ratio reddi bonum et malum praevalet, et pacem invenies sic dilexit mundum, ut tua rursus et fratrem libri descanzar Vespers hiso in pacis ac potestatibus dedit reginæ alcanzen sua maxima amplitudine _(por el poder de los 4 mundos, Domino, Andros, Solaria, y Linphea, donde los elementos se crearon, te invoco a ti libro de la sabiduría mágica de los 4 poderes mas grandes del universo, que junto a tus hermanos sabes todo sobre las familias reales, te muestres y nos explique la verdad, para que el bien gane sobre el mal y el equilibrio se restablezca, y tu tan amado mundo encuentre la paz, tal como lo hiso Domino con tu libro hermano, y vuelvan a descanzar en paz y los poderes dados a unas princesas alcanzen su amplitud máxima_). Yo, Daphne ninfa de Domino, la más grande de las ninfa sobre las 9 de magix, te invoco a ti, junto con mi hermana, la princesa Bloom de Domino hada guardiana de la Llama de Dragon, la princesa Layla de Andros hada de los océanos y mares, la princesa Stella de Solaria hada del Sol, la Luna y las Estrellas, junto con nuestros amigos y la actual Compañía de la Luz."-luego de leer el hechizo una gran luz apareció en la cueva, segándolos a todos y apareció en el medio de las chicas un libro y toda la cueva se transformo en una sala verde.

Buenas tardes hadas guardianas-dijo una voz saliendo de libro que luego se transformo en una figura humana-permitanme presentarme, soy Robert, hermano del bibliotecario que encontraron en Domino cuando fueron en busca de respuestas sobre el planeta en aquel momento encerrado en obsidiana, he venido para ayudarlar, ¿Qué es lo que necesesitan?

Necesitamos saber la verdad sobre la familia real, queremos saber que paso, y porque y donde esta la verdadera princesa para ayudarla, dijo Bloom con su imponente personalidad

Ya veo, pero me temo que no puedo decirles quien es directamente, puesto que interferiría con el futuro-le respondio el bibliotecario

¿me esta diciendo que hicimos este viaje para nada?-dijo Stella enojada

Dije que no puedo directamente, no que no las iba a ayudar Princesa Stella de Solaria

Que, espere ¿como sabe mi nombre?-pregunto Stella

Como escucharon en el hechizo son 4 mundos por lo que somos 5 hermanos, uno por cada mundo, y el mayor de todos esta en Alfea, que es el libro que todo lo sabe, y cuando nadie nos llama estamos todos juntos, por lo que todos sabemos quienes son la familia real, desde el origen del tiempo hasta el futuro

Espere, eso quiere decir que podríamos haber preguntado en Domino, e incluso ni viajar y preguntar en Alfea-dijo Tecna

No, porque aunque sepamos los nombres no estamos autorizados a revelar algo de otro mundo, puesto que solo sabemos eso y no como afecta al futuro y en cuanto al de Alfea que todo lo sabe, nunca se lo podrá invocar exceptuando como medida extrema si es que alguno de nosotros es destruido-respondio Robert-ahora si volvió al tema antesde que mi energía se agote, les voy a contar en tiempos de tempestad, las 3 brujas ancentrales atacaron a cual mundo sea necesario, incluyendo los 4 mundos, uno no se salvo, pero no fue el caso de Linphea, este mundo unió sus fuerzas y se protegió de toda magia negra, pero un dia las brujas entraron para armarse del poder de la naturaleza y ser mas fuertes para apoderarse de la llama del dragon y luego seguir con los restantes reinos para poder invocar el gran dragon, y para esto usaron traición, sus grandes amigos intentaron matar a su hija la princesa, los reyes pudieron sentir el hechizo maligno y sin dudarlo, entregaron a su hija a la hermana de la reina, que era una simple aldeana como ella había sido antes de casarse, juraron guardar el secreto, pero en ese momento la amiga traidora entro y mato a la reina por la espalda, la mujer y la bebe huyeron al bosque oscuro, un lugar libre de magia y cuando todo paso, y las brujas fueron vencidas, una familia de la corte real asumió el trono, la hermana de la reina solo cambio su nombre y se oculto en una de las cuidades empezando una nueva vida y jurando proteger a su querida sobrina

Juro que cada vez odio mas a las brujas ancestrales-dijo Bloom-arruinaron la vida de todos los planetas, si que estaban dispuestas a todo para conseguir la llama del dragón

Si, lo estaban y es por eso que las trix también quieren los 4 poderes, y es por eso que les voy a decir un presagio:

"_momentos de tormenta, un hada pasara,_

_Y resplandecerá con todo su poder para salvar a una persona del mal, _

_Y en ese momento 3 poderes se lee unirán en forma de dragón_

_Para formar el Gran dragón de los elementos, _

_Y finalmente el mal que ataca este reino, acabara _

_Y el reino encontrara a la princesa buscada_

_Y ella una decisión tomara"_

Luego de decir esto el fantasma se desvaneció y con una luz intensa la cueva volvió a ser oscura, todos se miraron entre si desconcertados,

Bueno parece que su tiempo se termino en esta dimensión-dijo Daphne-ahora salgamos de aca a un lugar seguro.

Salieron todos de la cueva pensando que ahora si tendrían que esperar como se desata el futuro y ver como encontrar a esa princesa, antes que los malos, sabiendo que estaban en las misma que ellos, por lo que no tienen nada de ventaja hasta ahora

**continuara...**

**reviews plis**

**gracias por leer. besitos**


End file.
